Deux étoiles noires
by Shadow hybris
Summary: A quinze ans la vie de Regulus Black n'est pas facile: dans l'ombre de son frère qu'il vénère et qui pourtant le méprise, partagé entre sa famille tyrannique et son amour un peu particulier pour un garçon... et quel garçon! Severus Rogue...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!! Avant de commencer je tiens à vous préciser une information de la plus haute importance: je ne suis pas JK Rowling (comment ça vous le saviez?)... tout ça pour dire que tous els personnages (enfin presque) présent dans cette fic ne relèvent pas de mon imagination... ce qu'ils y font par contre... c'est une autre histoire (hé hé)!**

**Bon si jamais il y en a qui ont déjà lu d'autres de mes fics (ben quoi on sait jamais XD), les histoires d'amour c'est pas vraiment mon rayon mais je vais faire d emon mieux pour celle-là. J'ajoute (au cas où) que le thème central de cette fic c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons, donc homophobes s'abstenir! Histoire que tout soit bien clair, je termine en annonçant clairement que je ne suis pas du tout homophobe et que si un personnage utilise des injures homophobes dans le récit (ça va se produire c'est pour ça que je préviens), ce n'est pas pour diffamer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est uniquement pour l'histoire, qu'on se le dise!!**

**Bon cela étant j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira... merci à Lia Sail de m'avoir aidée pour ce début et j'attends vos reviews!! XD**

* * *

Les élèves de deuxième année s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de leurs aînés et de quelques professeurs. Les Gryffondors gagnèrent la table réservée à leur maison d'une démarche un peu gauche car même s'ils connaissaient bien le château de Poudlard et plus particulièrement cette salle, les décors grandioses n'en finissaient jamais de les impressionner. Parmi les élèves, seulement deux d'entre eux étaient parfaitement détendus, il s'agissait de James Potter et de son meilleur ami Sirius Black, deux jeunes garçons dont la désinvolture et la malice avaient charmé et suscité l'admiration de la majorité des étudiants, même les plus âgés.

- Ah ça fait du bien d'être de retour ici! lança James à sa petite bande en s'installant à table.

Il était assez beau avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux noisette dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes qui lui allait à ravir. Son caractère déterminé et sûr de lui le faisait passer pour le leader incontesté du groupe, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire loin de là.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de son ami à lunettes.

Sirius était encore plus beau que James et avait de ce fait le titre de garçon le plus convoité de sa promotion. De nombreuses filles, mêmes des filles de classe plus hautes, rêvaient de sortir avec lui mais ce dernier ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment: à treize ans, il préférait largement faire des farces en compagnie de ses copains plutôt que courir après les filles!

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipe se prénommaient Remus et Peter. Le premier avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux gris-bleu. Il avait moins de charme que James et Sirius mais il plaisait quand même. Peter en revanche n'avait pas franchement de succès mais puisqu'il faisait partie de la bande, le rayonnement d'admiration que suscitait les autres déteignait bien un peu sur lui malgré tout.

Tandis que Sirius et James discutaient quidditch, le sport le plus populaire du monde des sorciers, Peter contemplait son assiette vide avec une intense concentration comme s'il cherchait à la remplir par la force de son esprit. Remus de son côté était occupé à observer les nouveaux élèves de première année qui venaient de passer terrifiés dans l'allée centrale pour s'arrêter au beau milieu et attendre le début de la cérémonie de la répartition. Le jeune loup-garou sourit avec nostalgie en repensant à deux ans plus tôt, quand lui-même avait vécu ce grand moment d'émotion: celui où il serait envoyé dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ses études. La tâche d'envoyer chaque élève dans tel ou telle maison relevait de la responsabilité du Choixpeau magique, lequel était déjà positionné sur son tabouret et chantonnait sa chanson de bienvenue.

- Dis donc Remus pourquoi tu regardes les petits nouveaux comme ça? lança James d'un ton amusé. Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier?

- Oui, avoua Remus en toute sincérité.

- Qui? fit Sirius d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Frank Sinclair, répondit le jeune homme sans détacher ses yeux des première année, mon père connaissait le sien et il m'a dit que le fils entrait cette année à Poudlard. S'il va à Gryffondor, je vais devoir le chaperonner.

- Eh bien de quoi tu te plains? s'étonna Peter. C'est parfait pour toi qui adore jouer au grand frère protecteur.

- Mais je ne me plains pas, en se tournant vers son ami pour lui sourire, d'ailleurs j'espère que le petit Frank va être envoyé à Gryffondor!

Ses paroles intéressèrent aussitôt ses trois camarades qui cherchèrent à leur tour le jeune Sinclair des yeux bien qu'ils ne l'eurent jamais vu auparavant. Et pourtant celui-ci était bien présent, au centre du groupe de nouveaux élèves en train d'échanger ses appréhensions avec d'autres enfants devenus ses compagnons de voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Le professeur Mc Gonagall réclama soudainement le silence et déroula un long parchemin en annonçant qu'elle allait appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique pour les faire passer sur le tabouret, coiffé du Choixpeau magique. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lança d'une voix forte:

- Black Regulus!

- Black?? relevèrent tous les Gryffondors qui se trouvaient assis à proximité de Sirius.

Celui-ci se renfrogna visiblement très mécontent d'être devenu le centre d'attention générale, ce qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas. Remus, James et Peter se tournèrent alors vers la troupe d'élève pour voir le dit-Black, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs dont on ne pouvait nier la ressemblance avec Sirius. Il était aussi beau que le fameux Gryffondor ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de nombreuses filles qui se mirent à chuchoter des commentaires sur l'intéressé.

- Tu as un petit frère Sirius? s'écria James incrédule. Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit!

- J'aurais du? grogna Sirius qui pour une raison mystérieuse paraissait furieux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui de toute façon!

Le dénommé Regulus prit place maladroitement sur le tabouret et se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque le choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux. Il y eut un grand moment de silence ponctué par quelques chuchotements d'élèves qui se demandaient si ce jeune garçon était bien de la même famille que le grand Sirius. Enfin lorsque tout le monde n'y croyait plus, le Choixpeau se mit à parler pour lancer un tonitruant:

- Serpentard!!!

Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des Serpentards pour accueillir leur nouvelle recrue. Apparemment Regulus était déjà très populaire au sein de cette maison… sans doute parce qu'une bonne partie de sa famille y était déjà! Tous les cousins Black avaient donné l'exemple d'applaudir leur comparse avant d'être imités par les autres. Un seul serpentard ne s'était pas mêlé aux autres… manifester sa joie de voir un Black de plus dans la salle commune des Serpentards… et puis quoi encore?! Avec tout ce que le frère aîné lui faisait subir depuis deux ans…

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs d'autant plus furieux maintenant qu'il connaissait la maison dans laquelle son petit frère avait été envoyé. James, Remus et Peter avaient préféré ne faire aucun commentaire en entendant le nom de Serpentard mais ils n'avaient pu résister à l'envie de regarder la réaction faciale de Sirius qui était resté figé, le visage stoïque comme si tout ce qui venait de se dérouler n'avait strictement aucune importance pour lui, ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? rugit Sirius furieux. Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi?

- Tu sais Sirius, marmonna James d'un ton réconfortant, c'est pas parce qu'il est tombé chez les Serpentards qu'il va devenir comme eux…

- Tu parles de Regulus? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il soit à Serpentard! siffla le jeune homme avec véhémence. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui de toute façon! Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur lui avant… maintenant il n'y a carrément plus rien du tout!

Et sur ces mots il darda ses yeux flamboyants sur Regulus qui choisit justement cet instant même pour tourner la tête vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Regulus esquissa un grand sourire content espérant que son frère lui répondrait mais celui-ci ne lui renvoya qu'un rictus méprisant.

Ainsi commença la scolarité de Regulus Black.

Cinq ans plus tard, la vie à Poudlard n'avait guère changé! Regulus était en cinquième année et n'avait plus rien du petit garçon de onze ans car physiquement il était devenu un beau jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Ainsi s'il rivalisait physiquement avec son frère aîné, son caractère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus opposé: Regulus était un garçon discret et timide; personne ne parlait de lui à Poudlard et il en était ravi. Depuis que les seuls Black de Poudlard se limitaient à Sirius et lui, Regulus était devenu un parfait inconnu dans la foule. En somme on pouvait le décrire comme le garçon le plus normal du monde: il avait de bonnes notes sans être le meilleur de sa classe et il s'entendait bien avec à peu près tout le monde.

Bien entendu pour se faire accepter parmi les Serpentards il avait bien été forcé de se montrer hautain avec les élèves des autres maisons mais ces rivalités ne l'intéressaient guère en particulier celle avec la maison de Gryffondor que le jeune homme portait en haute estime car c'était la maison de son frère aîné qu'il admirait plus que tout et celle de son meilleur ami qui n'était autre que Frank Sinclair, le petit protégé de Remus qui était finalement allé à Gryffondor. Les deux garçons avaient fait connaissance dans le Poudlard Express et ne s'était plus quitté depuis malgré les différends de leurs maisons respectives. Frank était le seul garçon avec qui Regulus était parvenu à développer de véritables affinités; de manière générale, il préférait fréquenter les filles et ces dernières le lui rendaient bien.

Ce jour là Regulus avait quitté la salle commune de Serpentard de bonne heure pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et surtout y retrouver Frank dans l'espoir de lui parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard fixée au week-end suivant. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs au milieu d'une foule d'autre élève paisiblement, le jeune homme entendit soudain une fille d'un an son aîné lancer à ses copines d'un ton surexcité.

- Les voilà!! Ce sont _eux_!!!

Regulus se figea en même temps que les autres élèves qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer quatre adolescents de septième année: les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient encore plus populaires cinq ans après notamment à présent qu'ils étaient des doyens à l'école et qu'ils avaient de l'expérience. Le petit quatuor était habitué à ce genre d'égards qu'on leur réservait quand ils allaient quelque part et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Sirius et James semblaient d'ailleurs parfaitement décontractés.

- On fait toujours notre petit effet! s'exclama Sirius ravi. Depuis sept ans c'est tous les jours la même chose!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon bon vieux Patmol! renchérit James avec un haussement d'épaules. On a la classe, on n'y peut rien!

- T'as raison Cornedrue! acquiesça son ami avant de se tourner vers une fille plutôt mignonne de Serdaigle pour lui décrocher un clin d'œil malicieux qui la plongea dans une sorte de transe cataleptique. Mais je vais finir par me sentir mal à l'aise à être tant aimé.

- C'est fou ce que tu es convaincant quand tu dis ça Sirius! railla Remus qui marchait légèrement en retrait pour laisser James et Sirius parader en avant tout à leur aise. Tout le monde sait que tu aimes la popularité et tu ne trompes personne en disant le contraire.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Remus avait raison: il aimait beaucoup être admiré et voir les gens se retourner sur son passage. Il avait bien changé de comportement vis-à-vis des filles. Si à treize ans, il ne manifestait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les histoires de cœur, à dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait plus supporter le célibat et mettait un point d'honneur à collectionner toutes les plus belles filles de Poudlard, lesquelles étaient par chance suffisamment nombreuses pour l'occuper jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Devant l'assurance qui se dégageait de Sirius, Regulus se sentit gonflé de fierté: c'était son grand frère… le garçon le plus cool de l'école! Quel honneur tout de même! Lorsque Sirius passa à proximité de son cadet, celui-ci joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin hors de la foule et se faire voir.

- Bonjour Sirius! s'écria-t-il d'un ton pétillant en agitant stupidement la main.

Mais Sirius, qui se trouvait pourtant à moins d'un mètre de lui, sembla ne rien entendre et traça son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Regulus ne se départit pas de son sourire et salua James de son ton toujours aussi enthousiaste. James tourna aussitôt la tête vers son côté.

- Salut petit! répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Regulus ouvrit de grands yeux ronds: jamais James ne lui répondait ainsi en temps normal… c'était probablement son jour de chance!

- Merci! couina-t-il euphorique.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle mais à Frank! riposta James en roulant des yeux.

Regulus se crispa le visage fermé comme s'il avait reçu une gifle et fit légèrement volte-face pour apercevoir son ami Frank qui se livrait à un difficile exercice d'esquive pour arriver à la hauteur de jeune Serpentard. Contrairement à Regulus, Frank était très apprécié des Maraudeurs notamment grâce à Remus qui le considérait comme son petit frère et c'était le seul point sur lequel le serpentard jalousait son ami. Regulus serra la main de Frank brièvement avant de se retourner vers les Maraudeurs et dire bonjour à Peter d'un ton de moins en moins jovial. Celui-ci l'ignora à son tour. En désespoir de cause, il marmonna un vague «b'jour Rem's» à Remus d'un ton aussi heureux que s'il avait appris qu'on le renvoyait de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Regulus! lança alors Remus d'une voix douce au passage.

Et l'adolescent sentit un frisson de joie lui parcourir le corps. Remus était différent des autres Maraudeurs; lui était gentil avec tout le monde et lui manifestait la même bienveillance que celle qu'il destinait à Frank. Regulus aimait beaucoup Remus; il aurait aimé le lui dire mais avait peur que les autres maraudeurs se moquent de lui s'il se risquait à laisser éclater son estime.

- Dis donc Patmol! lança Remus à Sirius d'un ton un peu sévère. Tu aurais pu répondre à ton frère quand même! Au moins par politesse!

- Mon frère? fit Sirius interloqué. Où ça? Il est tellement transparent que je ne l'ai même pas vu!

- Sirius, tu n'es pas gentil avec lui! gronda Remus sur un ton de reproche.

Celui-ci s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose pour faire taire le loup-garou mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un ricanement cynique et déplaisant qui ne lui était que trop familier. Il dévia son regard et vit aussitôt Severus Rogue le dos appuyé contre le mur, un sourire malveillant affiché sur ses lèvres minces. Aussitôt les élèves rassemblés autour des Maraudeurs s'écartèrent davantage comme s'ils devinaient qu'il y allait avoir de l'action comme chaque fois que Severus et les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient face à face.

- Pourquoi tu te marres toi?cracha Sirius d'un ton féroce.

- C'est Lupin qui me fait rire, expliqua calmement Severus, il croit que tu as ignoré volontairement Black Junior mais moi je sais très bien que c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne vois pas à un mètre devant toi ou parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir autre chose que ton reflet dans une glace que tu n'as pas remarqué la présence de ton frère.

Quelques serpentards, qui n'appréciaient pas les gryffondors, n'hésitèrent pas à éclater de rire, satisfait de voir Sirius se faire descendre de son piédestal. Regulus écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée: il connaissait un peu Severus Rogue de vue et de réputation mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé à cause de sa froideur et ne s'était pas douté que le garçon dissimulait un tel sens de la répartie. Sirius toisa Rogue avec mépris mais celui-ci soutint son regard sans la moindre hésitation, toujours contre son mur et les mains dans les poches, l'air relativement zen comme s'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Regulus trouva son attitude désinvolte follement courageuse car tout un chacun savait que les maraudeurs pouvaient se montrer redoutables lorsqu'on les provoquait… en particulier envers Rogue.

- Tu cherches la bagarre Servilus? s'énerva Sirius en échangeant un très discret coup d'œil complice avec James.

- Ah non; rétorqua le serpentard avec une moue innocente; si je cherchais la bagarre je te lancerais des paroles blessantes mais là je te dis simplement la vérité… à moins qu'elle ne soit trop dure à encaisser pour toi, Black!

- C'est bon t'as gagné! menaça Sirius en plongeant la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier immédiatement imité par James et Peter. Tu vas l'avoir ta raclée!

- Je suis mort de peur, soupira Severus d'un ton blasé en observant Sirius avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié, ne te fatigue pas à chercher ta baguette magique Black! Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps bêtement avec toi!

- Dans ce cas, dégage! tempêta James avec colère.

- Si c'est le grand attrapeur James Potter qui me le demande et avec tant de gentillesse, je m'empresse d'obéir! s'exclama Severus en éclatant de rire.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant mais il fut bien le seul à agir ainsi, c'est pourquoi Sirius l'entendit et le foudroya du regard. Son hilarité n'avait pas non plus échappé aux oreilles de Severus mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais le temps que vous trouviez vos baguettes, je serai mort de vieillesse! conclut Rogue en s'écartant du mur contre lequel il se tenait pour amorcer une manœuvre de fuite. Je vais faire un tour et si quand je reviens, vous avez réussi à trouver vos armes, on pourra continuer la discussion, ça vous va? Allez à plus les gars!

Et sur ces mots, il prit la direction des cachots, tout le monde s'carta sur son passage avec des regards dégoûtés comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie très contagieuse. Regulus ne put détacher son regard de ce garçon avant que celui-ci ait complètement disparu dans les ténèbres.

- Pfff quel plouc ce type! maugréa Sirius avec suffisance.

- On lui fera payer son insolence pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, promit Peter d'un ton avide qui prouvait qu'il attendait cette revanche avec impatience.

James approuva vigoureusement d'un signe de tête puis les quatre garçons prirent la direction de la Grande Salle d'une démarche pompeuse comme si rien n'avait ébranlé leur entrée habituelle. Et pourtant Severus avait encore frappé mais à la différence que cette fois Regulus avait pu en être le spectateur… aux premières loges et qu'il gardait une image nouvelle de Rogue. _Il est vraiment trop fort! _pensa-t-il impressionné. Et soudain sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, Regulus sentit ses jambes le porter vers les cachots et il se mit à courir à la poursuite de Severus sans tenir compte des appels de Frank. Regulus était incapable d'expliquer cette émotion qui s'emparait de lui: il avait simplement envie d'aller parler à Rogue!

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini!! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je reste ou je sors? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!! (en tous les cas c'est toujours sympa d'être venu lire lol) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre!! Merci à Lia Sail et Morghana pour leurs reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre trois (oui j'ai un chapitre d'avance, miracle, d'habitude je suis toujours sur le "zéro stock" lol) mais je pense que je le posterai la semaine prochaine. En fait je vais essayer de poster surtout les week-end!**

**En ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire, autant vous dire qu'elle avance assez doucement. Les prochains chapitres pourraient même vous paraître un peu éloigné du sujet principal (un tout petit peu je vous rassure) mais c'est pour prendre le temps de mettre l'intrigue en place!**

**Bon allez j'arrête avec mon blabla inintéressant et je vous laisse plutôt savourer la confrontation Severus-Regulus nyah ha!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!!!**

* * *

Regulus ne mit guère longtemps à rattraper Rogue dans les couloirs du sous-sol pratiquement désert.

- Rogue! Eh Rogue! appela le jeune garçon inlassablement.

Celui-ci s'appliquait à ne pas lui témoigner le moindre signe d'intérêt mais finit par faire volte-face las de ses cris incessants.

- Quoi?? gronda-t-il avec colère tout en se retournant.

Il aperçut alors le jeune Regulus qui pila net devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh Black Junior! grommela-t-il d'un ton blasé presque déçu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Regulus resta pris de court par la question car il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, pourtant peu complexe.

- Rien, finit-il par marmonner en rougissant un peu honteux.

- Rien? aboya Rogue d'un ton sec. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'égosilles dans mon dos depuis cinq minutes?! Tu me cherches toi aussi?!

- Oh non pas du tout! répliqua Regulus soudain ennuyé. Je voulais juste te dire que… que je t'avais trouvé super face à mon frère tout à l'heure!

- Ah bon? fit Rogue d'un ton méfiant, comme s'il sentait venir un mauvais coup.

- Ouais! renchérit Regulus les yeux brillants. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui ose le provoquer mais toi tu n'hésites jamais à t'opposer à lui, même si tu dois te retrouver seul contre quatre personnes… c'est grandiose!

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu par les paroles de l'adolescent. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ainsi? A quel jeu jouait-il? Personne ne manifestait de sympathie naturelle envers Severus Rogue d'ordinaire et personne ne prenait partie pour lui contre la bande à Potter. Alors pourquoi le propre frère de Black apprécierait-il de voir Sirius se faire ridiculiser? Sans doute l'aîné avait-il demandé à son petit frère de préparer une revanche. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

- Je suis ravi que ça t'ait plu, grogna Rogue en amorçant un geste pour partir, je ne suis pas sûr en revanche que ton frère serait très content de l'apprendre.

- Oh lui! soupira Regulus en baissant la tête avec une moue. Il me déteste! Il n'a jamais un mot gentil pour moi!

- Ah oui ça la famille c'est terrible! dit Rogue faussement compatissant car il se fichait pas mal des mésententes entre les deux frères. Bon ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé alors je te laisse…

- Attends!! glapit soudain Regulus en voyant Rogue lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller.

_Oh la __la__ quel casse-pieds celui-là! _songea Severus en se résignant à faire face à nouveau au garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lança-t-il sans cacher son exaspération.

- Ben… on ne s'est même pas présentés, marmonna Regulus en rougissant de plus belle.

- Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, grommela Rogue, Regulus Black le frère de cet imbécile de Sirius Black!

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction tant il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ces mots. _Il connaît mon nom, _pensa-t-il. Bizarrement cette perspective lui réchauffa le cœur et pourtant il s'agissait de pas grand chose.

- Moi en fait je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, avoua le jeune homme en devenant cramoisi car il avait peur de paraître désobligeant.

- Sans blague? fit Severus ironique. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'hurler «Rogue» dans mon dos pendant cinq minutes, c'est bien que tu sais comment je m'appelle non? A moins que «Rogue» signifie «attends-moi!» dans un langage qui t'est propre!

Malgré le ton agressif sur lequel Severus venait de prononcer ces mots, Regulus ne put réprimer un éclat de rire franc et massif. S'il y avait quelque chose de touchant à le voir rire de bon cœur de cette façon, Rogue pour sa part n'y était nullement sensible et le toisa furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? maugréa-t-il agacé.

- T'es trop drôle!! s'esclaffa Regulus secoué d'un véritable fou rire. J'adore ton humour!

- Drôle???

Le regard de Rogue se fit encore plus flamboyant, il foudroya Regulus des yeux comme s'il le mettait au défi d'oser rire de lui comme le faisait Sirius.

- Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais drôle! rugit-il d'un ton accusateur comme s'il trouvait cette idée totalement déplacée.

- Oh c'est parce que les gens n'ont aucun humour alors! lança Regulus innocemment.

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. Pourtant devant cette marque de spontanéité, Severus sembla se radoucir étrangement. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de colère et il avait l'air un peu moins braqué. Regulus en profita pour relancer la conversation.

- En fait j'ai toujours entendu parler de Rogue mais je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quel est ton prénom, s'expliqua Regulus entre ses dents comme s'il avait l'impression de blablater n'importe quoi, ou alors si je l'ai déjà entendu… ben je l'ai pas retenu… tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Le regard exaspéré de Severus prouva qu'effectivement il voyait parfaitement ce que cherchait à dire Regulus mais qu'il n'y attachait pas un soupçon d'importance. En réalité le septième année avait simplement envie de planter là ce pot de colle pour retourner chercher ses livres dans son dortoir. Il poussa un long soupir, les bras croisés, pour marquer son agacement mais voyant que Regulus ne réagissait pas, il redevint plus sec.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais besoin de connaître mon prénom, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules, on ne va pas spécialement devenir amis! Peut-être même qu'on ne sera plus amenés à se reparler alors n'encombre pas ton petit cerveau de Black avec une information aussi futile que mon prénom!

Regulus resta coi devant la répartie du serpentard. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre alors en désespoir de cause, il marmonna un timide.

- T'as pas tort!

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire! s'écria Severus. Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point! Sur ce, quittons nous en bons termes c'est-à-dire tout de suite! Au revoir!

- Eh juste une dernière chose! le rappela encore Regulus.

Severus, qui avait amorcé sa volte-face, tressaillit en s'entendant alpaguer un fois encore et se figea net hésitant entre deux options tentantes: se retourner d'un coup d'un seul pour hurler sur ce nabot de le laisser tranquille ou continuer son demi-tour et s'enfuir en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les derniers mots de Black. Il se surprit cependant à ne rien faire de tout cela et à se retourner calmement pour fixer Regulus de ses yeux noirs insondables. Regulus souriait toujours niaisement les joues rosissantes comme une gamine face à sa chanteuse préférée. Rogue s'étonna de voir à quel point son comportement pouvait différer de celui de Sirius malgré leur indéniable ressemblance physique. Regulus avait une fraîcheur et une innocence qui tranchait nettement avec le cynisme bien caractéristique des Black et dont Sirius avait largement hérité. _Il reste quand même un Black ce gamin! _songea Rogue sans quitter son « adversaire » des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? s'enquit posément Severus d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait encore fort bien en dépit de sa colère contenue.

- Ben… euh rien!

_Raaaah__ mais il est insupportable quand il fait ça!!! _pensa Rogue en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se retenir de tordre le cou de l'adolescent.

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, tu vas peut-être envisager de te tirer ou au moins de me laisser partir parce que tu me pompes l'air!

- Oh je suis désolé!! gémit Regulus en se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même très embarrassé. Si tu veux on peut aller dehors… tu auras plus d'air.

_Alors là je rêve, _se dit Rogue les yeux exorbités, _non seulement il est soûlant mais en plus il est complètement stupide!_

- Pitié dis moi que tu fais exprès d'être idiot pour m'énerver! murmura Rogue avec lenteur.

- Pardon? fit Regulus sans comprendre.

- C'est ça la vengeance de Sirius Black? s'emporta Rogue. Il envoie son crétin de petit frère me rendre dingue?! Si c'est le cas tu pourras lui dire que c'était très bien joué!! Tu m'auras filé un mal de tête insoutenable!

Regulus recula d'un pas en grimaçant. Severus criait fort et lui lançait des paroles blessantes ponctués de regard agacés, méprisants… Le jeune homme connaissait bien cela: Sirius agissait exactement de la même manière avec lui! _Ils sont tous pareils avec moi, _pensa le jeune garçon peiné, _pourtant je ne leur ai rien fait! _Regulus eut soudain envie de pleurer non seulement pour avoir été sèchement ignoré par Sirius mais également parce que ce Severus l'avait outrageusement repoussé alors qu'il était simplement venu lui témoigner sa sympathie.

_-_ Je suis désolé, bredouilla timidement Regulus en continuant lentement à reculer, je ne voulais pas te faire perdre du temps… je trouvais juste que tu avais agi avec classe face à mon frère… et pourtant personne ne peut être aussi classe que lui. Peut-être que tu es imperméable aux compliments mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant. Mais bon je vois que je t'horripile à toi aussi alors je disparais! La dernière chose que je voulais te demander c'était: pourquoi on ne devrait plus être amenés à se reparler? (silence) Maintenant je crois que j'ai trouvé ma réponse!

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus tant il avait la gorge sèche, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus vite possible pour pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler tout à leur aise et à l'abri des regards. Severus resta effaré par cette réaction vive et imprévue. _Quel étrange garçon!_ songea-t-il. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il pensait d'une personne qu'elle était étrange, son jugement était plutôt péjoratif mais à propos de Regulus, c'était différent, le « étrange » se traduisait plus par « intrigant » que par « quelqu'un dont il vaut mieux se méfier ».

- Regulus…

Celui-ci hésita à se retourner. Il ne voulait pas laisser découvrir les larmes discrètes qui avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Il fit volte-face en gardant résolument la tête baissée pour que ses mèches châtains recouvrent ses yeux. Il distinguait à peine Rogue à travers ses cheveux mais fit tout de même un très léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

- Mon prénom c'est… Severus, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix avec nonchalance comme s'il annonçait quelque chose de profondément banal.

Regulus resta quelques instants figé face à Rogue mais toujours sans le regarder et prisonnier d'un amas de sentiments confus. Quelques dixièmes de secondes auparavant, il avait commencé à fondre en larmes las d'être traité comme un gamin trop collant et tout à coup… il se sentait bien… même incroyablement bien. Animé d'une énergie d'origine inconnu, il partit en courant loin du couloir sombre des souterrains sans même dire au revoir à Rogue. Les derniers mots que celui-ci avait prononcés… c'était un message, un signe qui indiquait que Rogue… Severus… avait peut-être changé d'avis. Finalement ils allaient probablement se revoir et sans comprendre pourquoi, Regulus sentit cette perspective lui réchauffer le corps d'une agréable et enivrante tiédeur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, c'était un drôle de sentiment…

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini!! Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Petite review pour la route? XD**


	3. A la gloire de Sirius

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre car nous sommes à la fin de la semaine. Un très grand merci à Morghana, Eleonore-dem et Lia Sail pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi Lia Sail d'avoir jugé de mon chapitre avant que je le mette en ligne!! **

**Concernant l'état de la fic, elle avance plutôt pas mal puisque j'ai presque achevé le chapitre 5 (waa incroyable, quelle avance spectaculaire XD).**

**Pour les deux prochains chapitres, le rythme (déjà pas très rapide) va être un peu ralenti car je me laisse le temps de mettre l'histoire en place. Les deux chapitres suivants sont donc centrés autour des Maraudeurs mais n'ayez crainte, Regulus et Rogue reviendront très vite! Ce ne sont pas les chapitres dont je suis la plus fière mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite (je sais je pourrais très bien changer mon scénario mais maintenant que j'ai imaginé le fil conducteur, je peux pas dériver expdrr).**

**Bref j'arrête là mon bla-bla sans intérêt et je vous souhaite sincèrement une très bonne lecture!!! **

* * *

Regulus était en train de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard en rêvassant et d'une démarche traînante lorsqu'il croisa le chemin de Frank, qui semblait justement à sa recherche. Il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en apercevant son ami.

« Ah tu es là! s'exclama-t-il profondément rassuré. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te sauver comme ça?

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin! fit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai encore le droit de circuler librement dans ce château.

- D'accord mais tu es parti sans rien dire et en courant comme un dératé derrière Rogue, remarqua Frank, je me suis inquiété pour toi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Frank rougit légèrement, l'air soudain embarrassé.

- Ben c'est à cause de Rogue en fait, marmonna-t-il ennuyé, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui. Apparemment il est super caractériel… et plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire…

- Comme beaucoup de monde à Serpentard, rétorqua Regulus en défiant son ami du regard.

Frank se tut brusquement le visage fermé. D'ordinaire jamais le jeune Black ne lui parlait si sèchement. Pourquoi prenait-il la mouche si subitement?

- Mais Rogue c'est différent, insista bravement Frank en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant Regulus qu'il dominait de quelques centimètres, puisque tu es à Serpentard tu as bien du t'en apercevoir au cours de ces cinq dernières années: il n'a pas d'amis… il est froid, antipathique… et sinistre! Ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable.

- Tais-toi un peu! gronda Regulus, qui ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il défendait Severus, d'un ton féroce. Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais alors que ce n'est pas le cas! Depuis quand tu juges les gens sans les connaître vraiment?

Frank ne sut guère quoi répondre et rougit légèrement honteux.

- Pardonne-moi Regulus! murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. C'est juste que je me suis fait du souci pour toi… t'es mon ami… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur!

Le jeune serpentard se détendit aussitôt et prit conscience que son emportement était absolument puéril et inexplicable.

- Bon ce n'est rien, grommela Regulus un peu gêné, désolé de te crier dessus comme ça!

- Pourquoi as-tu tellement voulu parler à Rogue? questionna Frank intrigué.

Regulus haussa les épaules tandis qu'un sourire pointait sournoisement au creux de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

- J'ai admiré la façon dont il a répondu à Sirius et Potter, répondit simplement le cadet, il ne manque pas de culot; ça change de tous ces moutons à la botte de mon frère et de sa bande.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'étonna Frank en écarquillant les yeux. D'habitude toi aussi tu es un mouton à la botte de ton frère… tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir défendre le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs.

- Comme quoi tu ne me connais pas tant que ça! trancha Regulus d'un ton sec en s'éloignant.

Frank le regarda partir les yeux hagards. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout son meilleur ami!

- Qui es-tu? glapit le gryffondor d'une voix forte dans le dos de Regulus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon ami? Sors de son corps immédiatement qui que tu sois!

Regulus se figea brusquement, frappé par les paroles de son camarade. Frank avait raison: il n'agissait pas normalement! Il hésita quelques secondes, se mordit la lèvre puis se résolut à faire demi-tour pur s'excuser et continuer la journée en compagnie de son compère sous de meilleurs auspices.

- Je préfère ça! lança Frank en entrant dans la Grande Salle d'un ton appréciateur. Tu es plus gai quand tu souris que quand tu me cries dessus.

- On ne va pas disserter là-dessus pendant deux heures! soupira Regulus avec mauvaise humeur. Je me suis déjà excusé trois fois!

- Relax Reg'! fit Frank en roulant des yeux. Je n'attends pas que tu t'excuses encore, je disais juste ça gentiment. Au fait tu comptes aller à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard? J'ai entendu dire que la confiserie Honeydukes avait été remise entièrement à neuf!

- Oh! On ne peut pas rater ça! s'écria Regulus émerveillé. On en reparle après le petit-déjeuner.

Et ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur table respective. Regulus s'assit seul entre deux groupes de Serpentard, pestant intérieurement contre l'impossibilité pour les élèves issus de maisons différentes de partager des repas ensemble. _Quand même cette histoire de quatre maisons prend parfois des tournures ridicules! _pensa-t-il mécontent. _Pourquoi ne pas faire une maison commune? C'est idiot de séparer les élèves en plusieurs clans comme ça! _

Un peu plus loin, d'autres ne pensaient pas du tout comme le jeune homme:

- Heureusement que les quatre maisons existent! lançait Sirius en se beurrant un toast tout en foudroyant les serpentards du regard. Tu imagines si nous étions obligés de partager le même dortoir que des gens de la trempe de Rogue?

James fit mine de vomir sous la table avant d'éclater de rire, imité par Sirius et d'autres gryffondors. Remus ne se joignit pas à l'hilarité générale; lui aussi était plutôt partisan pour une maison commune même s'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à ses amis. Entre deux bouchées de pancakes, Peter leva les yeux et donna un coup de coude au jeune loup-garou.

- Tiens Papa Poule, voici ton petit protégé! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Papa Poule? maugréa Remus sombrement. Je ne le materne plus depuis la fin de sa première année!

- Oui mais tu n'arrêtes pas de veiller sur lui pour autant, remarqua Peter d'un ton léger, d'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire de faire un peu plus attention à ses fréquentations.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'enquit Remus méfiant. C'est à cause de Regulus? Ils sont amis depuis leur premier voyage en Poudlard Express et c'est le petit frère de Patmol alors un peu de respect.

- Ouais un peu de respect! reprit fidèlement Frank en s'asseyant à côté de Lupin. Salut Tonton Lunard!

- Frank je t'en prie, on a presque le même âge! gémit Remus. Arrête de m'appeler Tonton j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante-ans!

- Mais ça c'est parce que tu te comportes toujours comme un vieux sage! répliqua Frank provoquant l'hilarité des trois jeunes gryffondors.

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un de sage dans ce groupe! se défendit Remus en haussant les sourcils avant d'effleurer d'un geste négligeant de la main son insigne de préfet-en-chef.

- Insinuerais-tu mon cher Lunard que Cordnedrue et moi sommes trop… trop…

- Désinvoltes? suggéra Remus avec un sourire. Mais je ne l'insinue pas, je le déclare sans la moindre gêne, surtout en ce qui te concerne mon cher Patmol!

- Quoi? s'offusqua Sirius vexé. Comment oses-tu? Je suis la sagesse incarnée!

- Ben pas au rayon filles en tout cas, chuchota James, tu viens encore de larguer ta dernière copine sans raison apparente, ce n'est pas franchement une preuve de sagesse.

- Pardon? fit Remus en écarquillant les yeux interloqué. Tu ne sors plus avec Jenny, Sirius?

- J'ai mis un terme à notre relation il y a dix minutes, expliqua Sirius avec nonchalance.

- Mais tu sortais avec elle depuis seulement deux jours! s'étrangla Remus sans en croire ses oreilles.

- C'est un record d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Peter calmement, c'est rare qu'il vive une histoire d'amour aussi longue.

- Ferme-là Queudver si tu ne veux pas goûter à un sortilège de langue-de-plomb à la sauce Sirius Black! menaça celui-ci en faisant les gros yeux.

- Le plus triste c'est que Peter a raison, dit Remus à voix basse à l'oreille de Frank qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort.

- Allez Sirius, parlons sérieusement! lança soudain James avec gravité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fille pour que tu décides brusquement de te séparer d'elle?

- Elle a rigolé des moqueries que Rogue m'infligeait! s'exclama Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde. Elle a soutenu ce sale type! C'est un vrai scandale! Je ferai en sorte que cette fille devienne le bouc émissaire de toutes ses copines!

- S'il redit une ânerie de ce genre, je lui fais goûter un sortilège de langue-de-plomb à la sauce Remus Lupin! prévint Lunard en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et sur un ton qui traduisait toute sa consternation.

- Et puis de toute façon j'en avais marre d'elle, poursuivit Sirius animé d'un profond besoin de se justifier, on n'allait pas du tout ensemble… je cherchais juste un prétexte pour me débarrasser d'elle!

- Tu n'as pas honte de parler ainsi? fulmina Remus en abattant sèchement sa baguette sur la table. Tu es vraiment un chien quand tu t'y mets!

- Merci mon p'tit loup!

Remus ne goûta nullement à la plaisanterie. Par moment le comportement de Sirius l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, James s'imposa en médiateur.

- Bon c'est du passé maintenant! déclara-t-il en versant du jus de citrouille à ses deux amis. Et puis notre bon vieux Patmol aura vite fait de remplacer Jenny, pas vrai?

- Absolument! approuva vigoureusement Sirius ravi de se sentir soutenu par James comme toujours. D'ailleurs si vous connaissez une fille pas mal qui se pâme d'amour pour moi et que je n'ai pas encore essayé… je suis totalement ouvert!

Remus fronça le nez et les sourcils comme s'il était dégoûté mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. James vida d'un trait son jus de citrouille et observa son comparse avec une attention toute particulière.

- Eh bien à dire vrai, murmura-t-il avec lenteur, j'ai entendu une rumeur qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

Sirius sembla aussitôt tout ouïe et James esquissa un sourire, sentant que de nombreuses paires d'oreilles aux alentours se tendaient dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques ragots bien croustillants sur la vie des Maraudeurs.

- J'ai entendu dire que Gloria Parker allait se lancer dans une opération séduction à ton égard, dit James d'un ton aussi solennelle que s'il annonçait une descente du ministre de la Magie à Poudlard.

Cette simple information entraîna pourtant bon nombre de commentaires de tous les côtés. Seul Sirius n'eut pas de réaction adaptée à ce qu'il apprenait.

- C'est qui cette Gloria? interrogea-t-il incrédule.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard plein de compréhension mutuelle. Si Sirius semblait ne plus se souvenir de cette fille, tous deux en revanche ne l'avaient pas oublié.

- Tu crois qu'il ne se souvient vraiment plus d'elle ou qu'il fait juste semblant? demanda James à Remus qui sourit.

- Connaissant Sirius, il doit faire semblant; répondit très sérieusement l'autre; ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant après la manière dont elle l'a traité!

Et d'un seul coup, Sirius recouvra la mémoire.

- Gloria Parker! s'écria-t-il soudain en se tapant le front du plat de la main. C'est cette fille qui m'a mis un râteau en quatrième année!!

- Un râteau? releva Frank hilare. Une moissonneuse-batteuse serait plus juste!

Sirius lança au gamin un regard assassin. Il n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être une moissonneuse-batteuse mais il avait globalement compris que Frank se payait sa tête et ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de rire et préféra s'enfuir avant d'être regrettablement soumis au sortilège de langue-de-plomb à la sauce Sirius. Remus, James et Peter en revanche ne se gênèrent pas pour exprimer toute leur hilarité.

- Je vous déteste! grogna Sirius vexé.

- Allons Patmol ne sois pas si susceptible! lança James en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami. On a bien le droit de te charrier un peu. Gloria est la seule et unique fille de toute l'histoire de Poudlard à s'être montrée insensible à ton charme!

- Elle _était _la seule et unique fille, corrigea Sirius en retrouvant soudain toute son assurance, apparemment elle a changé d'avis.

- Ce n'est pour le moment qu'une rumeur, rappela Remus.

- Mais c'est de source sûre! assura James. C'est une information top secrète! D'ailleurs Gloria a dit clairement qu'elle préfèrerait s'immoler par le feu plutôt qu'admettre qu'elle aimait Sirius!

- Comment tu sais tout ça? s'enquit Remus en jetant à son ami un regard soupçonneux. Tu n'aurais pas fouiné du côté des vestiaires des filles avec ta cape d'invisibilité?

James resta totalement impassible.

- Un espion ne révèle jamais ses méthodes!

- Malheureusement je les connais tes méthodes! soupira Remus blasé.

- Mince alors je vais être obligé de te tuer pour t'empêcher de parler! dit James sur un ton de regret.

Sirius n'écoutait pas cet échange d'amabilités, perdu dans ses pensées, dont il émergea brusquement au moment où personne ne s'y attendait.

- Tu es sûr de toi? s'exclama-t-il animé d'un dynamisme nouveau. Elle aurait envie de sortir avec moi?

- J'en suis sûr et certain, acquiesça James avec un clin d'œil, mais bon si tu lui demandes, elle te répondra qu'elle préfèrerait brûler vive que t'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas elle peut préparer ses allumettes! annonça Sirius en se levant d'un bond de son siège. Parce qu'elle sera à moi avant la fin de la semaine!

- Et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour! soupira Remus entre ses dents.

- La fin de la semaine, murmura Peter en réfléchissant, mais c'est après-demain!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Pettigrow pour le regarder avec une profonde stupéfaction.

- Incroyable! s'écria James en faisant mine de se prosterner devant son ami. Queudver connaît les jours de la semaine! Tout le monde l'applaudit bien fort!

Exécution! Tous les gryffondors assis à proximité des maraudeurs se lancèrent dans une série d'applaudissement pour obéir à leur attrapeur qui retint un fou rire. Peter rougit de honte.

- Vous êtes pénibles à toujours vous moquer de moi! geignit-il d'un ton grincheux.

Tandis que James et Peter achevaient de se provoquer, Remus observa Sirius d'un air de défi.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Patmol, murmura-t-il paisiblement, tu n'as pas oublié à quel point Gloria Parker pouvait être froide et humiliante? Même Lily Evans parle mieux à James…

Sirius fronça les sourcils tout en soutenant le regard de son ami. Il se rappelait à présent de l'attitude cynique qu'avait eue Gloria lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui plaire. Comment oublier une telle humiliation?

- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle?

- Oui, répondit sérieusement Sirius, pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait subir il y a trois ans! Ce sera un jeu d'enfant!

- Tu ne crois pas que cette histoire commence un peu à dater maintenant? fit Remus avec sagesse. C'est arrivé il y a trois ans… maintenant il y a prescription!

- On ne t'a jamais dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid…

- Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre avec une histoire aussi idiote?

Le regard de Sirius se fit plus dur.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Lunard! siffla-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Et encore moins de t'en mêler!

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, avoua Remus d'un ton sincère, mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour la séduire avant dimanche.

- Pour commencer je vais l'inviter à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui a lieu demain; expliqua Sirius en souriant, savourant à l'avance son triomphe; ensuite j'improviserai en laissant mon charme naturel faire le travail.

- Eh bien bon courage! lança James d'un ton amical. On est tous avec toi!

- Pas tous non, rétorqua Remus avec un calme olympien sans quitter Sirius des yeux.

- Tu penses que ça va mal se passer, devina Sirius, je sais que je m'en suis mal tiré la fois précédente mais cette fois-ci je saurais m'y prendre avec cette fille! Attends un peu que je la vois, je vais l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard avec toute la classe qui me caractérise!

- Ah ouais? Ben c'est l'occasion, elle vient justement par ici! conclut Peter d'un ton joyeux.»

* * *

**Bon voilà j'ai essayé de faire mon mini-suspense de fin mdrr! Alors Sirius va-t-il séduire Gloria? Je sais quelle question vous pourriez vous poser: "quel est donc le rapport entre les histoires de coeur de Sirius et le futur yaoi Severus/Regulus?" à priori aucun et poutant, ce chapitre et le prochain (l'un de mes plus longs) prendra bientôt toute son importance!**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!! Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou me revoilou!!! Merci encore à mes trois fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews, avis, hypothèses qui me font chaud au coeur. Merci spécial habituel à Lia Sail qui m'a donné le feu vert pour publier ce chapitre en émettant un avis on-ne-peut-plus satisfaisant mdrrr!**

**Bon pas de baratin plus longtemps, ce chapitre est celui qui suit fait lentement avancé l'intrigue mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Vous allez pouvoir voir un Sirius toujours plus cruel et machiavélique!! Régalez-vous et lâchez vos reviews!!! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!! **

* * *

Sirius avala de travers son jus de citrouille en entendant les derniers mots de Peter et James dut lui infliger cinq tapes vigoureuses dans le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

- Allez Patmol! l'encouragea le brun à lunettes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te lances dans une opération séduction, il ne faut pas avoir peur!

- Mais je n'ai pas peur! s'insurgea Sirius en repoussant sa chaise pour se diriger vers la fille de sa démarche pompeuse qui semblait transmettre le message: «je n'aime que moi».

James, Remus et Peter ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et leurs oreilles intrigués par la suite des évènements. Gloria s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses copines. Elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses longs cheveux châtains clairs bouclés et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel. Sirius était bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait l'aura intimidante d'une fille à la fois mystérieuse et déterminée. C'était le genre de fille qu'il préférait séduire car elles étaient plus difficiles à faire craquer et représentaient donc de plus satisfaisantes victoires. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et l'interpella.

- Gloria !

Celle-ci se figea en entendant son prénom et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de celui qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh Black! fit-elle soudain gênée.

Les quelques filles qui l'entouraient se mirent à rougir et à glousser en veux-tu en voilà. Black y étant habitué, il se contenta de leur envoyer un léger sourire simple qui n'avait rien de charmeur mais qui les rendit toutes cramoisies. Seule Gloria ne rougissait pas.

- Comment ça va? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre détaché.

- Très bien et toi? lança Sirius parfaitement détendu. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est plus parlés toi et moi.

- Oui, approuva Gloria dont les joues commençaient à devenir roses, ça fait même exactement trois ans!

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, se remémorant chacun leur dernière conversation.

- Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas que tu reviendrais me voir, poursuivit-elle de plus en plus embarrassée, je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi la fois précédente.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, reconnut Sirius en faisant signe aux autres filles de les laisser tous les deux, mais Sirius Black n'est pas rancunier… et puis je dois avouer que tu me plaisais beaucoup.

Gloria baissa les yeux, les joues virant du rose clair au rouge.

- D'ailleurs, continua Sirius imperturbable, tu me plais toujours autant.

- C'est… c'est vrai? balbutia Gloria qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sirius en se fendant de son plus beau sourire, et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille se promener ensemble à Pré-au-Lard demain… rien que toi et moi… tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Gloria fronça légèrement les sourcils, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard suspicieux.

- Tu me proposes un rendez-vous? s'enquit-elle méfiante.

Sirius sourit et haussa négligemment les épaules.

- On peut appeler ça ainsi, admit-il, c'est juste pour passer un bon moment tous les deux… ça ne te tente pas?

Gloria eut une moue très ennuyée comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre. Sirius aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour être légilimens et entendre le fond de ses pensées. Il était pratiquement certain qu'elle se livrait à un combat intérieur pour ne pas faillir à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. _Elle va me tomber toute cuite dans le bec! _songea-t-il en savourant par avance son triomphe.

Et il avait raison!

- C'est d'accord, accepta la jeune fille en rejetant en arrière ses magnifiques boucles brunes, on se retrouvera là-bas?

- Aucun problème! lança Sirius en se sentant gonflé de fierté. A demain ma belle!

Elle rougit de plus belle et s'éloigna en adressant au garçon un élégant signe de la main sous les regards courroucés de beaucoup d'autres filles. Sirius revint vers ses amis en sautillant de joie.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé? questionna James, brûlant de curiosité.

- Tout a marché comme sur des roulettes! annonça Sirius d'un ton serein comme s'il venait simplement de réussir un devoir de potions.

- Pas possible?! s'étrangla Remus. Comment as-tu fait?

- Comme je le fais toujours mon vieux Lunard, expliqua Sirius d'un ton suffisant, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le meilleur!

- Le numéro deux seulement, rectifia James entre ses dents, le meilleur c'est moi!

- Ah oui? railla Sirius d'un ton amusé. Alors ça y est? Tu sors avec Lily Evans?

James rougit. De toute évidence, il n'était pas encore parvenu à la convaincre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Sans crier gare, il fit brusquement volte-face et se tourna la jolie rousse.

- Salut Evans! s'exclama-t-il.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa discussion avec ses copines sans lui accorder un regard.

- Dis Lily! s'enquit James vaillamment. Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi?

- Non je ne le veux pas Potter, répondit Lily en soupirant, as-tu d'autres questions stupides dans le même genre à me poser?

James n'en avait pas et se retourna vers ses amis honteux tandis que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

- Allons Cornedrue ne sois pas triste! le réconforta Remus. Tu ne peux pas être le meilleur partout. Toi tu es déjà le numéro un en quidditch.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur James qui retrouva instantanément le sourire. De son côté, Sirius pensait à la sortie du lendemain et réfléchissait à un bon moyen d'humilier sa futur nouvelle compagne.

Le lendemain après-midi, Sirius errait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard tenant la jolie Gloria par la main. Celle-ci avait d'abord hésité à accepter de lui tenir la main lorsqu'il avait tendu la sienne mais elle s'était finalement laissée faire. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans et d'un débardeur coloré à bretelles qui mettait admirablement bien sa poitrine en valeur. _C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, _songea Sirius, _dommage qu'elle ait voulu jouer à la plus maligne… on se serait sûrement très bien entendus dans une autre vie. _Le nouveau petit couple alla regarder les vitrines des magasins pendant des heures. Aucun des deux ne parlait beaucoup en grand dam de Sirius qui sentait venir l'ennui.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde comme fille! constata-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? marmonna Gloria en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en réfléchissant, tu pourrais me poser des questions… montrer que tu t'intéresses un tout petit peu à moi!

- Ah oui, ironisa Gloria, un peu comme toi tu le fais avec moi en ce moment!

Sirius se mordit la lèvre ne sachant que répondre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette fille: elle cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot… et bien souvent elle y arrivait!

- Si tu préfères rejoindre tes copines, maugréa Sirius en se renfrognant.

- Ne te vexe pas! soupira Gloria. Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi. Tiens! Parle-moi un peu de ta famille!

- Ma famille? répéta Sirius qui ne voyait pas là un très bon sujet de conversation. Mais il n'y a rien à dire dessus!

- Tu as un petit frère à Poudlard il me semble, dit Gloria sur le ton de la réflexion.

- Ouais, fit Sirius les mains dans les poches, Regulus… un petit imbécile si tu veux mon avis!

- Pourquoi tu parles de lui comme ça? s'étonna Gloria. Tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Sirius de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais disons que moins je le vois et mieux je me porte! Ce n'est qu'un petit gamin insignifiant! Il n'a pas d'amis, pas de copines, pas de talent particulier… il ne fait rien qui me rende vraiment fier d'être de la même famille que lui. Je crois en conclusion que l'adjectif qui lui va le mieux c'est… vide… insipide!

Les yeux de Gloria s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en entendant ce langage mais elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et ils poursuivirent leur balade. Arrivés près du bar des Trois-Balais, Gloria proposa au beau Gryffondor d'aller boire un verre à l'intérieur mais celui-ci s'opposa à cette idée.

- J'ai quelque chose de mieux à te proposer, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Gloria jeta à Sirius un regard profondément soupçonneux mais il répondit par un clin d'œil avant de lui saisir la main pour l'entraîner loin des Trois Balais, derrière une boutique, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La jeune fille commença à se sentir mal à l'aise devant cette montée d'isolement inattendu.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquit-elle en frissonnant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la petite brune qui fronça le nez.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander en toute logique quel était le fameux présent dont le jeune souhaitait la gratifier, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils échangèrent un long baiser totalement imprévu… enfin seulement du point de vue de Gloria qui recula d'un bond en grimaçant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? glapit-elle d'une voix aiguë en se terrant contre le mur de briques sales de l'arrière-boutique.

- J'avais très envie de t'embrasser, répondit Sirius sans la moindre gêne, tu me plais beaucoup Gloria… il fallait bien que ça arrive!

L'adolescente regarda le garçon avec répulsion.

- Et ça te prend souvent de le faire sans l'avis de la fille? gronda-t-elle mécontente.

- Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plu! cracha Sirius d'un ton goguenard.

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa comme si elle avait reçu une gifle.

- Tu es écœurant! fit-elle avec un profond mépris.

Sirius lança à la brune un regard noir puis s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour la secouer légèrement.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis petite conne! rugit-il d'un ton furieux.

La surprise de Gloria laissa place à de la peur. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard de Sirius… on y décelait de la démence… en plus il lui faisait mal à la plaquer si violemment contre le mur. Il la tenait si fermement écrasée qu'elle commençait à respirer difficilement.

- Sirius, gémit-elle, qu'est-ce que… tu fais?

Elle sentit sa main se promener dans des endroits inattendus… comme son décolleté par exemple. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, elle voulut crier d'effroi.

- Sirius, bredouilla-t-elle terrifiée, arrête!!

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus l'entendre. Il était résolument en train de déchirer les boutons de son chemisier et lorsqu'elle sentit une main glacée entrer en contact avec l'un de ses seins, elle n'y tint plus et essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons. Malheureusement non seulement personne ne semblait l'entendre mais en plus Sirius avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne et elle ne réussit pas à l'éloigner. En désespoir de cause, elle parvint par chance à s'emparer de la baguette magique glissée dans la ceinture du jeans du Gryffondor et prononça avec une énergie salutaire:

- _Expelliarmus_

Un rayon de lumière rouge s'échappa de la baguette de Sirius pour frapper de plein fouet son propriétaire et l'éjecter quelques mètres plus loin.

- T'es un grand malade!!! s'époumona-t-elle le visage inondé de larmes et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Sirius se redressa en titubant et essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée dans un état second. Etrangement il semblait aussi furieux que l'était la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu joues à ce jeu stupide? maugréa-t-il les dents serrées. Tu me résistes c'est ça?

- Tu es décidément gravement atteint! vociféra Gloria hors d'elle. Tu ne peux donc pas envisager la possibilité que tu ne sois pas irrésistible?

- Pas en ce qui te concerne, assura Sirius, tu refuses de voir la vérité en face… tu ne veux pas avouer tes sentiments… tu as bien dit un truc comme ça non?

Gloria écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant ce retour de ses paroles. Et brusquement elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de devenir blême.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu m'espionnes?

- On ne peut rien cacher à Sirius Black! déclara celui-ci avec suffisance.

- Mais tu te trompes, assura Gloria en devenant cramoisie, j'ai bien avoué à contre cœur à une copine que j'avais des sentiments… mais pour _Black_! Voilà mes mots exacts!

- Tu peux m'expliquer la différence? fit Sirius avec impatience.

Gloria se mordit la lèvre contrariée que le Gryffondor n'eut pas compris l'évidence seul… à moins que ce dernier fît semblant de ne pas saisir le sens caché de ses paroles pour la forcer à s'exprimer clairement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à lâcher d'une petite voix presque coupable:

- C'est Regulus que j'aime!

Il l'avait compris. Mais même si Sirius s'était préparé à entendre ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller un instant tant il était sous le choc. Regulus… cet… cet être insignifiant… elle lui préférait ce minable… comment était-ce possible?

* * *

**Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine (il faut que je pense à continuer, je suis en train de prendre du retard XD) et vous pourrez voir la suite de cette aimable conversation entre Sirius et Gloria...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou c'est moi je suis de retour après une nouvelle semaine épuisante de boulot (comment ça c'est ma vie, on s'en fout? Ah oui c'est vrai désolé...). J'arrive avec un chapitre tout frais que je peux poster puisque j'ai enfin réussi à achever le chapitre 6. Vous allez à présent connaître la réaction de Sirius après avoir appris que Gloria aimait Regulus. **

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours merci à mes lectrices ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont pris la fic en cours récemment !!**

* * *

- Tu… tu plaisantes? bredouilla le jeune homme en devenant livide.

Gloria fit «non» de la tête.

- Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où il est arrivé à Poudlard, avoua la jeune fille les yeux brillants d'émotion, mais je n'ai jamais osé aller lui parler… il est tellement mystérieux.

_Lui mystérieux? Elle a de l'humour cette fille! _songea Sirius qui sentait la colère monter progressivement en lui.

- Et toi tu es tout le temps méchant avec lui, poursuivit Gloria en baissant la tête, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi quand tu es venu me demander de sortir ensemble. Et il y a beaucoup de gens qui pensent comme moi que tu n'agis pas bien avec Regulus et qui n'apprécie pas cet aspect de ta personnalité.

Tout était dit! Sirius ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus sinon il risquait de céder à une pulsion incontrôlée et de gifler la jeune fille.

oOoOoOo

Le soir venu à la tour de Gryffondor, Sirius avait fait un compte-rendu à ses amis de ce qui lui était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre bien qu'elles différèrent de ce que l'adolescent attendait.

- Tu as essayé de violer Gloria??? s'égosilla James en manquant de s'étouffer avec la dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à l'ail (bon appétit!) qu'il était en train de goûter. C'est gore!!!

- Arrête ton char! rétorqua Sirius en roulant des yeux exaspéré. J'ai juste essayé de l'embrasser je te dis.

- En attendant elle n'était pas très contente puisqu'elle t'a jeté un sort pour t'éloigner, fit remarquer Remus d'un ton aussi réprobateur que celui de James bien que plus posé, Cornedrue a raison: tu as mal agi!

- Okay les bons samaritains, je me suis comporté comme un salaud et je ne recommencerai plus c'est promis! geignit Sirius. Vous êtes content maintenant?

Malheureusement James et Remus ne semblaient pas se contenter du tout de ces minables excuses à en juger les regards perplexes qu'ils s'échangeaient mutuellement. Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant de lassitude.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser à la partie la plus importante de mon récit, grommela-t-il en grimaçant.

Peter décida de se montrer bon camarade et prit une mine incrédule pour lancer:

- Gloria t'a préféré Regulus? Comment est-ce possible?

Sirius adressa à Peter un bref sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci Queudver! Toi au moins tu es un vrai ami, tu compatis sincèrement à mon sort!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible! fit James en haussant les épaules. Quitte à avoir un rival ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il s'agisse de Regulus… ça reste un Black comme toi!

- Redis une chose comme ça et je te jette un sort dont tu ne seras pas prêt de te relever! menaça Sirius en saisissant sa baguette.

- Je suis terrifié, dit James d'un ton badin qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout.

- Tu peux te moquer, siffla Sirius en rangeant sa baguette, mais c'est à cause de ta minable performance d'espion que je me suis tapé la honte, James Bond!

- Oh ça va! protesta James en devenant rouge de honte. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs… même moi!

Remus poussa un profond soupir et attrapa un livre de défense contre les forces du mal dans lequel il se plongea pour ne pas avoir à écouter la suite de cette discussion qui ne l'intéressait pas. Tandis que James et Peter étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, Sirius parcourait la pièce en long, en large et en travers l'air mécontent.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte? explosa-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Ce petit idiot qui me sert de frère réussit même à me pourrir la vie par sa simple existence!

- Calme-toi Sirius! dit Remus d'une voix fatiguée. Il ne t'a rien fait ton frère…

- Justement! gronda Sirius. Il me supplante sans raison! Il me fait passer pour le méchant grand frère de service!! Il nuit à ma réputation ce sale gosse! A cause de lui je perds des points sur ma cote de popularité!

- Ben t'as qu'à être plus sympa avec lui, répliqua calmement Remus en toute logique.

- Je voudrais bien être plus sympa mais il m'exaspère, soupira Sirius, il m'a toujours exaspéré! Quand on était petit, c'était toujours le petit chouchou de la famille parce qu'il était gentil et obéissant alors que moi j'étais le sale insolent rebelle! Maintenant à Poudlard c'est pareil, il joue à la gentille brebis innocente et moi je passe pour le grand méchant loup!

- Pourquoi le loup serait méchant? lança Remus vexé.

- C'est une expression Lunard, fit remarquer James.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse!

- Dîtes vous pourriez m'écouter quand je parle!? s'énerva Sirius.

- Moi je t'écoute Patmol! fit docilement Peter.

- Merci t'es mon seul ami!

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu passes pour le «méchant de service»! s'écria Remus qui semblait ravi de voir son ami se faire un peu descendre de son piédestal. Moi aussi je compatis pour Regulus quand je vois comment tu le traites!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement est si abject, grommela Sirius les dents serrées, s'il se donnait du mal pour me rendre fier, je pourrais à la limite lui manifester ma sympathie mais il ne fait rien du tout. Il n'a pas d'amis, pas de petite copine, pas de but particulier… on dirait qu'il se contente d'exister comme une coquille vide.

James et Remus lancèrent à leur ami un regard navré, ne sachant guère que répondre. Il ne savait pas pour qui il devait le plus compatir: Sirius ou Regulus? Peter semblait avoir clairement choisi son camp et optait à fond pour Sirius.

- Tu n'as qu'à en faire toi-même celui que tu veux qu'il soit, dit-il soudainement parlant avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère, Regulus te vénère comme la majorité des élèves du lycée. Au lieu de le rejeter, tu n'as qu'à le chaperonner un peu comme Remus chaperonnait Frank et il deviendra suffisamment populaire pour que tu n'ais plus à le mépriser.

- Ah oui? fit James en haussant les sourcils. Et ça consiste à faire quoi concrètement?

- Ben, Sirius, tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour que Gloria et ton frère sortent ensemble.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi? En quoi ça rétablirait la situation? s'étrangla Sirius.

- Gloria étant une des rares filles à t'avoir dit non, elle a forcément suscité l'admiration de certaines personnes, si Regulus sort avec une fille pareille, ce sera bon pour son image…

- Mais pas pour la mienne, remarqua Sirius maussade.

- Si, rétorqua Peter qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter à présent qu'il était parti sur sa lancée, le fait que tu admettes que tu n'as pas réussi à avoir cette fille prouvera que tu n'es pas trop prétentieux (c'est un détail qui agace parfois les filles, pas vrai James?) et puis si c'est Regulus, l'honneur des Black restera sauf… et tu te rapprocheras de ton frère. C'est tout du bonus!

- C'est n'importe quoi! commenta Remus en refermant brusquement son livre.

Mais Sirius regardait Peter comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Moi j'adhère! déclara-t-il au moment le plus inattendu. Queudver t'es génial! Tu commences enfin à valoir ton titre de maraudeur!

- Oh merci Sirius! fit Peter les yeux brillants d'émotion tandis que James levait les yeux au ciel dans son dos.

- Je vais faire de ce môme un vrai Black! décréta Sirius d'un ton déterminé. Pas un Black comme mes parents… un Black de ma trempe!! Et s'il m'écoute je pourrais peut-être admettre que je suis apparenté à lui. Qui sait… peut-être que son cas n'est pas désespéré et que je peux encore le remettre dans le droit chemin avant qu'il devienne un parfait petit Serpentard pour le plus grand bonheur de ma famille.

Le fait que Sirius accepte une idée de Peter et la reconnaisse même comme intelligente plongeait le concepteur dans la plus totale félicité au grand désarroi de Remus et James. Si ce dernier était plutôt exaspéré par la jubilation du rat, le jeune lycanthrope s'avérait plutôt inquiet pour la suite des évènements en particulier pour Regulus qui se retrouvait d'ores et déjà plongé malgré lui dans un engrenage vicieux. Sirius accordait décidément trop d'importance à son image mais Remus n'avait toujours pas réussi en sept années d'études à le lui faire comprendre et une fois encore, il n'avait plus qu'à se contenter d'être spectateur et veiller de loin pour intervenir si la situation s'envenimait trop.

oOoOoOo

Le lundi suivant, Regulus alla retrouver son grand frère au bord du lac, profitant de la belle journée ensoleillée et de l'absence du professeur Flitwick, parti en déplacement en France pour y apprendre de nouveaux sorts, ce qui laissaient aux deux garçons leur après-midi de libre. Regulus avait eu du mal à en croire la missive que lui avait apporté un hibou à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il avait instantanément reconnu l'écriture de Sirius, ce qui, bizarrement, ne l'avait guère rassuré dans un premier temps. Pourtant son appréhension était infondée car le bel animagus avait simplement écrit à son cadet pour lui proposer de se retrouver au bord du lac dans le but de discuter. Une telle proposition avait bien évidemment laissé le jeune Serpentard sceptique tant celui-ci n'était pas habitué à être invité à deviser gaiement avec son frère comme s'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Pour satisfaire sa curiosité et parce qu'il ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte laisser passer une chance de se rapprocher de son aîné, Regulus s'était présenté au bord du lac à l'heure prévue et y avait trouvé Sirius, allongé dans l'herbe et parfaitement détendu, se donnant des poses de star pour plaire au petit groupe de filles qui se faisaient bronzer non loin d'eux.

- Salut Sirius! lança timidement Regulus en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté de son frère qui ne prit guère la peine de se redresser, ni même de retirer ses lunettes de soleil.

- B'jour! répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, prouvant qu'il s'était assoupi. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Regulus haussa les épaules et Sirius fit apparaître deux bieraubeurres d'un coup de baguette magique. Le jeune garçon en attrapa une au vol en se demandant comment son frère avait réussi à se la procurer. Ce genre de boisson ne pouvait être ramené à Poudlard. Après reflexion, Regulus songea que finalement il ne souhaitait pas savoir!

- Je me suis demandé si tu allais venir, dit Sirius en décapsulant sa bouteille d'un coup de dents.

- Je me suis posé la même question pour toi, confessa Regulus.

- C'est moi qui t'aie invité alors pourquoi je ne serais pas venu?

- Ben je sais pas, marmonna Regulus dans ses petits souliers, c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve comme ça tous les deux… d'habitude tu ne cherches pas beaucoup à me parler.

- Il faut bien un début à tout! s'exclama Sirius en se redressant légèrement à l'aide de ses coudes sur lesquelles il reposait son poids. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été cool avec toi.

Regulus commença à s'étrangler avec sa bière et Sirius dut recourir à une astuce avec sa baguette pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer. C'était plus commode que lui infliger cinq tapes vigoureuses dans le dos. L'adolescent était effaré par ce que lui disait le Gryffondor: Sirius reconnaissait ses torts!? Il admettait n'avoir pas toujours été correct avec son petit frère?! Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'avait pas à faire à Remus Lupin ayant avalé du polynectar dans le but de lui redonner le sourire (c'aurait bien été à sa portée, ce genre d'acte!).

- Mais bon il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, poursuivit Sirius sans remarquer la mine interloquée de son comparse, on peut toujours essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Rattraper le temps perdu? répéta Regulus en écarquillant les yeux et la bouche. Tu veux dire: passer plus de temps ensemble?

- Par exemple, grommela Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Regulus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Etait-il possible qu'une chance aussi merveilleuse lui fût offerte? Son grand frère, l'idole de Poudlard, le garçon le plus «cool» de l'école et peut-être même du monde, voulait se rapprocher de lui? Lui, l'insignifiant Regulus Black! Il ne pouvait refuser cela! Le gryffondor vit le benjamin esquisser un adorable sourire de joie.

- Ce serait génial! commenta-t-il avec un sincère enthousiasme. Mais… pourquoi tu fais ça?

Il avait hésité à poser la question mais s'il l'avait retenu, elle l'aurait beaucoup trop tourmenté. D'ailleurs il ne regrettait pas du tout de l'avoir laissée échapper. Sirius se redressa en position assise et retira ses lunettes pour fixer son frère droit dans les yeux et d'un regard insondable.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais négligé, murmura Sirius avec sérieux, moi je suis très connu à Poudlard… et très aimé aussi… alors que toi tu erres dans l'école transparent comme un fantôme…

Regulus n'avait pas véritablement conscience de la portée blessante des paroles de son frère et hochait bêtement la tête comme pour approuver tout ce qu'il disait. L'attention que Sirius lui portait le touchait tellement que rien n'aurait pu le vexer à cet instant précis.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre dans mon ombre depuis toutes ces années, continua Sirius imperturbable, en plus tu es à Serpentard…

- C'est bien Serpentard, coupa Regulus avant d'avoir pu se retenir, c'est une maison comme une autre!

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire mais son expression faciale parlait d'elle-même: il n'était pas du tout du même avis!

- Bref, poursuivit Sirius en ignorant l'interruption de Regulus, j'ai décidé de te donner une chance de faire-valoir ton statut de frère de Sirius Black! Je vais t'élever à mon niveau! Ecoute bien mes conseils et on va très bien s'entendre!

Il fallut au moins une minute entière à Regulus pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Sirius. Ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lui paraissait proprement hallucinant et il ne conservait d'ailleurs que des bribes telles que: «te donner une chance», «t'élever à mon niveau», «on va très bien s'entendre». _Je suis en train de rêver, _pensa alors Regulus.

Et cette solution lui apparut comme une évidence. Ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité! Dans la vraie vie, Sirius se souvenait tout juste de son existence, il ne lui adressait jamais la parole, n'essayait en aucun cas d'avoir des contacts d'une quelconque sorte avec lui… il l'ignorait tout simplement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait si brutalement changer d'avis? Au fond le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, il voulait juste profiter de cette heureuse aubaine.

- Quels conseils as-tu à me donner? interrogea Regulus avec enthousiasme.

Sirius eut un sourire, satisfait de la motivation de son cadet. Peut-être l'avait-il véritablement jugé trop vite.

- Pour commencer, il faut te refaire une garde-robe! déclara Sirius très sérieusement en jaugeant du regard la vieille chemise de grand-père que portait le garçon sous sa robe de sorcier.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Regulus en baissant à son tour les yeux sur son accoutrement. Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches à mes vêtements?

- Euh…, fit Sirius en faisant semblant de réfléchir, comment te dire ça délicatement? (réflexion, réflexion…) Ils sont hideux, vieux et ringards… en un mot: honteux! Ton style est à mi-chemin entre celui de notre ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (oui oui celui qu'on appelait ironiquement «le top model») et Remus au début de notre première année avant qu'on l'informe aimablement que ses fringues étaient indignes d'un Gryffondor… d'un être humain tout court d'ailleurs!

Regulus rougit soudain mal à l'aise mais Sirius n'y prit pas garde et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je vais m'occuper de tes fringues, déclara-t-il avec douceur, je vais t'en passer… j'en garde beaucoup que je ne mets plus… James aussi pourra peut-être t'en donner quelques-uns… vu qu'on fait à peu près la même taille… au pire on les rétrécira par un sortilège.

- Et en quoi ça m'avancera d'être bien habillé? s'enquit Regulus innocemment.

Sirius regarda son frère comme s'il était profondément attardé, ce qui devait être grosso-modo sa pensée.

- Le premier avantage sera que je n'aurais plus honte de me promener dans les couloirs en ta compagnie! répondit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Il n'y avait absolument rien à répondre à cela hormis un vague et docile:

- D'accord!

Sirius eut un nouveau sourire victorieux comme si jouer les tuteurs l'amusait beaucoup.

- Deuxième étape! lança soudainement le Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu connais Gloria Parker?

Regulus écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question ou qu'il la trouvait totalement dénuée d'intérêt.

- Bien sûr! répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation et les yeux flamboyants. C'est cette fille qui s'est montrée odieuse avec toi il y a trois ans quand tu as voulu sortir avec elle!

_J'y__ crois pas! _pensa Sirius. _Même lui, il est au courant! __Ils ont du bien rire de moi, les __Serpentards,__ dans leur salle commune! _Faisant de son mieux pour adopter un ton dégagé, il dit:

- Oui c'est bien elle, comment tu la trouves?

- Comment ça?

_Faut de la patience avec ce jeune!_

- Ben j'en sais rien moi…. qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle?

- Elle est culottée de t'avoir traité comme elle l'a fait! déclara Regulus fidèlement.

- On s'en fout de ça! siffla Sirius avec impatience. Il ne s'agit pas de moi! Je te parle d'elle… et de toi! Physiquement tu la trouves jolie?

- Euh… ben on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit moche, marmonna Regulus qui avait un peu peur de la réaction de son frère à chacune de ses réponses.

- Parfait! s'exclama Sirius apparemment ravi. Tu voudrais sortir avec elle?

Les yeux déjà bien écarquillés de Regulus s'agrandirent encore davantage.

- Quoi? balbutia-t-il incertain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la question que je viens de te poser? grogna Sirius exaspéré.

- Pourquoi je sortirais avec elle? fit le jeune garçon effaré. Et d'abord je ne la connais même pas.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance.

- Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte…

- Détrompe-toi! rétorqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Je crois justement qu'elle est très intéressée par toi.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas sortir avec une fille qui t'a fait souffrir!

- Arrête avec ton bon cœur, elle ne m'a pas fait souffrir! trancha Sirius d'un ton de plus en plus agacé, qui rappela à Regulus la manière dont lui parlait Rogue.

Cette pensée le fit sourire niaisement sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il craignit que son frère ne remarque ce sourire déplacé mais ce dernier était trop obnubilé par sa personne pour s'en rendre compte.

- Moi je pense que si cette fille te plaît, tu devrais en profiter! poursuivit le Gryffondor imperturbable. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille… ça ne te tenterait pas d'essayer?

Regulus grimaça, soudain soucieux. Frank lui avait déjà tenu un discours à peu près semblable à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune Gryffondor avait déjà eu un certain nombre de petites amies (ah le rayonnement des Maraudeurs!) et s'étonnait parfois du célibat prolongé de son meilleur ami. Regulus n'avait pas d'explication particulière à apporter pour se justifier. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie des filles, d'ailleurs Frank était son unique ami garçon. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu spécialement envie de sortir avec l'une d'elles, il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il comprit néanmoins au regard de son frère que celui-ci misait beaucoup sur cet étrange couple qu'il était en train d'assembler de toutes pièces pour une raison obscure. _Si c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire pour que mon frère m'accepte, _songea-t-il, _c'est un prix dérisoire! _

- D'accord, conclut-il mal assuré, je veux bien sortir avec cette fille.

- A la bonne heure, commenta Sirius sincèrement ravi.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en boîte!! A vos reviews s'il vous plaît! Le prochain chapitre sera mieux que les trois précédents qui viennent de s'achever. On pourra dire qu'il marquera un tournant dans l'histoire! Merci d'être venu lire!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouvelle semaine achevée, nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers de leur fidélité. **

**Merci à Lia Sail de me donner ses impressions sur les chapitres avant que je les poste.**

**Les fics de Lia Sail sont géniales, je vous les recommande chaudement!**

**Le chapitre que vous allez lire est peut-être l'un de mes préférés pour le moment, le premier dont je sois un tantinet fière (mon ancien favori c'était le deuxième chapitre, les autres ne me plaisent pas trop) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!**

* * *

Chapitre 6: en manque d'affection

Dès l'instant où Sirius mit son grain de sel, tout se passa comme prévu et la vie fut tout à coup très simple pour Regulus. Il se retrouva propulsé sur le devant de la scène sans y avoir été vraiment préparé avec une quasie inconnue à son bras. Gloria avait eu du mal à croire Sirius lorsque celui-ci était venu la voir pour lui annoncer que Regulus acceptait de sortir avec elle. Pourtant ce petit couple avait fini par voir le jour et faisait sensation à Poudlard. Sous la férule de son aîné, Regulus était en pleine reconversion. Il passait de l'adolescent timide et transparent au presque maraudeur. James et Sirius l'avait entièrement relooké des pieds à la tête et Remus lui avait même coupé les cheveux. A présent il était presque aussi classe que son frère même s'il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son apparente timidité.

Sirius, qui avait évité son frère pendant de nombreuses années, tenait à présent à l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence afin de corriger sa tenue ou l'asséner de conseil par rapport à Gloria. Même Frank était admiratif devant tous ses changements. Au début il s'était montré un peu jaloux mais il avait retourné sa veste en réalisant que le succès de son ami déteignait sur lui.

Même les Serpentards avaient changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui; certain voyait d'un œil noir le fait qu'il se rapproche des maraudeurs tandis que d'autres trouvaient le nouveau Regulus plus sympathique.

Le seul qui n'émettait pas d'avis sur tout ce qui arrivait était Regulus lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'être embarqué dans une spirale infernale entièrement commandée par Sirius et de ne rien pouvoir contrôler… après tout son frère le faisait tellement mieux! Il fallait avouer que dans un premier temps, Regulus avait trouvé agréable que les têtes se tournent sur son passage, d'entendre parler de lui en bien mais très vite ce succès l'avait ennuyé. Il commençait déjà à susciter la jalousie, les filles qui passaient toujours beaucoup de temps avec lui ne lui parlaient plus avec la franche camaraderie d'antan; à présent elles essayaient toutes de le séduire.

Et puis il y avait Gloria! Regulus n'avait jamais imaginé que sortir avec une fille puisse lui procurer les émotions qu'il ressentait dans l'état actuel des choses. Dans tous les livres qu'il avait lu, les couples d'amoureux étaient toujours heureux et n'avaient pour ambition que celle d'être ensemble. Malheureusement quand Regulus était avec Gloria, il n'avait pas cette impression d'être heureux et insouciant… et quand elle était loin de lui, elle ne lui manquait pas. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps loin de lui! Chaque fois que le jeune homme la voyait ou l'entendait, son estomac se contractait douloureusement et il avait envie de fuir; il ne voulait pas vivre la suite inévitable des évènements: quand elle venait l'embrasser, quand elle lui prenait la main pour l'emmener se promener… il ne ressentait jamais d'impression très agréable mais il n'osait pas la repousser. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse et elle était tellement jolie qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, de plus il aurait été incapable de faire face à l'incompréhension de son frère ou de Frank.

Partout où il allait, on lui répétait que Gloria était une fille formidable et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour petite amie. S'il était si chanceux que cela alors pourquoi cela le rendait-il si malheureux? Comment expliquerait-il à Sirius ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas.?

Ce fut sur ces sombres interrogations qu'il quitta le cachot dans lequel était dispensé le cours de potions, l'un des rares cours que les Serpentars et les Gryffondors avaient en commun. Regulus hissa son sac sur son épaule en pensant au devoir que leur avait donné à faire Slughorn.

- Tu vas commencer le devoir tout de suite? demanda Regulus à Frank.

- T'as craqué ou quoi?! s'esclaffa Frank comme s'il trouvait l'idée totalement stupide. Il fait super beau dehors. Je vais aller rejoindre Remus dans le parc. Ne me dis pas que toi tu vas t'enfermer dans ta salle commune pour travailler? Tu me fais de la peine Reg'!

- Moi aussi, dit une voix guillerette, j'ai mieux à te proposer!

Regulus tressaillit comme si on avait versé de l'eau froide sur sa nuque en reconnaissant la voix de Gloria avant de voir celle-ci se planter devant lui avec un immense sourire jovial. Est-ce que tous les garçons ressentaient cette impression de panique atroce lorsque leur petite amie se présentait à eux sans crier gare? Regulus songeait fortement à exécuter un sondage dans l'établissement pour obtenir sa réponse. Il fut tellement pris de court par cette arrivée si impromptue qu'il ne réussit qu'à grimacer un rictus peu convaincant auquel Gloria ne fit nullement attention puisqu'elle fut trop occupée à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Regulus se fit violence, comme s'il était soudain devenu une statue de pierre. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il suivait ce que son esprit lui soufflait, il reculerait brusquement voire se sauverait sans demander son reste.

- Tu ne veux pas venir te balader avec moi? proposa Gloria pleine d'espoir.

- C'est que… je dois vraiment faire le devoir de potion… il est à rendre pour demain…, balbutia Regulus en cherchant à croiser le regard de Frank pour lui demander de l'aide.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, celui-ci se hâta de prendre la parole.

- Tu le feras ce soir ton devoir de potion! lança-t-il soucieux de rendre service.

- Oui viens avec nous! renchérit Gloria. On va rejoindre Sirius et les autres.

_Merci beaucoup Frank! _pesta mentalement Regulus qui ne pouvait plus donner d'excuse pour se défiler. A contrecœur il se mit en chemin en compagnie de son ami et sa compagne qui le tenait par la main comme si elle craignait qu'il s'échappe. Tandis que Frank expliquait à Gloria avec un grand luxe de détail comment il avait crée un véritable feu d'artifice dans la classe de Slughorn en mélangeant la racine d'asphodèle avec la racine de saphrodius, Regulus traînait les pieds le regard tourné vers les tableaux qui lui adressaient des signes de la main comme pour l'encourager. C'était tout de même terrible cette mélancolie qui l'assaillait continuellement, cette impression de manque! Quand avait-elle donc commencé et à quoi était-elle due à la fin? Il aurait pourtant du être heureux: il s'était rapproché de son frère et il avait l'une des plus belles filles de l'école pour petite amie… que demander de plus?

Il se figea brusquement en apercevant Severus traversant le couloir perpendiculaire au sien de sa démarche rapide et saccadée comme celle d'une araignée. Regulus fut tellement surpris de le voir qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine pour tâter son pouls accéléré par le choc. _Je dois avoir des soucis avec la partie de mon cerveau qui contrôle mes __émotions, _se dit-il en grimaçant, _j'ai des réactions vraiment anormales par moment. _Pourquoi la vue de Severus le mettait-il dans cet état? Probablement car cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas revu… depuis leur première conversation en fait. Etrangement cette absence lui avait manqué, il aurait aimé le revoir plus tôt… il aimait bien parler avec lui-même si celui-ci ne se montrait pas toujours aimable.

Comme s'il était porté par une force invisible, Regulus sentit ses jambes le faire avancer à toute vitesse vers l'angle du couloir où avait disparu Rogue. C'était une impression à présent habituelle et étrangement agréable… plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ces dernières semaines. Sans prendre gare aux appels de Frank et Gloria, il se précipita vers Severus tant que celui-ci n'était pas encore trop éloigné.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'époumona-t-il hystérique.

Ce dernier aurait volontiers fait mine de ne rien entendre et continuer son chemin en reconnaissant la voix mais un tel acte était difficilement réalisable dans la mesure où Regulus avait probablement été entendu depuis le fin fond de la forêt interdite.

- Qui m'appelle? s'enquit-il méfiant avant de se risquer à se retourner.

- C'est moi! lança Regulus en se plantant d'un bond devant Rogue.

- Oh Black! grommela Severus en prenant une mine déçue. Quelle surprise!

- Dis donc ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est plus parlé! s'exclama Regulus qui semblait tout à coup de bonne humeur.

- En effet, admit calmement Severus, tellement longtemps d'ailleurs que je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de mon nom.

- Ben il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas, marmonna Regulus en… rougissant, et puis ça m'a manqué de ne plus discuter avec toi… pas toi?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir! fit Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Non ça ne m'a pas manqué du tout de ne plus avoir de petit casse-pied collé aux basques!

Regulus resta un instant décontenancé mais retrouva vite le sourire.

- Tu es toujours aussi sauvage, constata-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? s'énerva Severus. Je n'ai aucune raison de changer _moi!_

Ce ton dur et accusateur laissa Regulus plus sceptique cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir changé? fit Severus en haussant les épaules. Tu es devenu un vrai Sirius Black junior… c'est un peu ce que tu désirais non? Je suis même surpris que tu viennes encore m'adresser la parole. Un parfait petit Sirius Black est censé m'ignorer et me mépriser.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'ignorer ou te mépriser, répliqua Regulus d'un ton douloureux, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste? gronda Rogue en serrant les poings. Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça?

- Je voudrais juste qu'on devienne amis, balbutia Regulus timidement, tu es toujours tout seul… tu as besoin d'un ami.

- Alors là t'as tout faux! trancha Severus d'un ton cinglant. Si je suis seul, c'est parce que je le veux bien!

- Personne ne peut vouloir ça! répliqua Regulus. C'est trop insupportable la solitude!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? s'énerva Severus. Tu crois peut-être tout connaître des gens! L'amitié c'est quelque chose de totalement idiot et inutile! Elle t'oblige à ouvrir ton cœur à un inconnu et à dévoiler tes faiblesses. Très vite tu deviens dépendant de cette personne, tu te demandes sans cesse ce qu'elle pense de toi, si elle est sincère… puis tu t'attaches et tu te retrouves réduit à partager ses problèmes, à souffrir de ses souffrances, à te tourmenter pour ses tourmentes à lui qui ne te concernent pas. Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas! Je ne veux avoir à me soucier que de moi-même!

Regulus resta effaré devant ce discours prononcé avec une telle véhémence. Il avait l'impression que Severus vidait son sac comme s'il s'adressait à la Terre entière et non pour parler uniquement au petit Black. Ce dernier n'arrivait cependant toujours pas à croire à ce que disait Severus. Il avait l'air tellement hargneux, tellement misanthrope… et en même temps tellement frustré. Regulus ne doutait pas que le fait d'être toujours resté seul au moins depuis ses débuts à Poudlard ait rendu l'adolescent amer.

Le jeune Serpentard s'apprêta à s'en aller, incapable de trouver une réplique intelligente à répondre à la litanie de Severus mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, bien déterminé malgré tout à avoir le dernier mot.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta vision de l'amitié, dit-il calmement, moi je suis complètement dépendant de la présence des autres. Je vis pour être avec les autres et je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer. D'ailleurs quand je nous vois tous les deux, je ne me sens absolument pas inférieur à toi sous prétexte que j'ouvre mon cœur aux autres. Ce n'est pas l'égoïsme qui te coupe des autres, je suis sûr que tu aimerais avoir des amis mais c'est l'idée que ça t'affaiblirait de te confier aux autres qui te fait peur. La vérité c'est que tu fais une sorte de cachexophobie.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi peu dégourdi que Regulus connaissait ce mot. Toutefois il reprit vite contenance.

- Si tu te complais dans ta petite vie minable et dégoulinante de bons sentiments alors tant mieux pour toi, je m'en tamponne! cracha le garçon aux longs cheveux graisseux. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un gamin dans ton genre vienne me faire la morale sous prétexte qu'il devient un peu célèbre. Garde tes grandes leçons pour tes fans et va deviser sur la vie en communauté avec tes super amis… tiens justement tu es attendu!

Regulus jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Gloria qui s'avançait vers lui. Il reporta son attention sur Severus qui esquissa un sourire pincé.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va la rejoindre! gronda-t-il d'un ton féroce. Et laisse-moi tranquille!

- Tu es ridiculement borné! siffla Regulus pris de colère.

Et sur ces mots il s'en alla comme la première fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs discussions s'achèvent toutes comme cela? Tout en marchant lentement vers Gloria, Regulus eut l'espoir idiot que Severus serait pris de remords et le rappellerait comme lors de leur première rencontre mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et regarda le beau garçon partir en tenant Gloria par la main.

Cette vision fit naître une étrange contraction au creux de son estomac d'origine inconnue tandis qu'un flot de paroles remontèrent à la surface de son esprit comme s'il plongeait dans une pensine: «_Je voudrais juste qu'on devienne amis… ça m'a manqué de ne plus discuter avec toi… je vis pour être avec les autres__… je suis sûr que tu voudrais te faire des amis… je voudrais juste qu'on devienne amis!_» Quelle plaie ce gosse! Qu'est-ce que Severus pouvait bien avoir à faire de son amitié? C'était mièvre et superficiel… mais alors pourquoi y pensait-il encore et toujours? C'était idiot!

oOoOoOo

Plus loin et plus tard, Frank essayait, non sans peine, d'achever son devoir de potion, profitant de l'absence de ses camarades de chambre qui avaient déserté les lieux pour aller admirer la répétition du club de danse féminin dans la salle commune. Assis à son bureau, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une bougie et bercé par la douce musique de la pluie contre les carreaux, le jeune homme sentait la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Vivement les vacances!

Alors qu'il grattait péniblement les derniers centimètres de son parchemin, forçant sur son poignet douloureux, son attention fut attirée par des coups frappés à la porte du dortoir. Frank leva aussitôt sa plume, étonné. Depuis quand les Gryffondors frappaient à la porte de leur dortoir avant d'entrer? Le jeune homme alla ouvrir et resta figé de stupeur en apercevant Regulus sur le pas de la porte et trempé de la tête aux pieds comme s'il était passé sous la douche tout habillé.

- Reg'! s'étrangla Frank les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment as-tu réussi à entrer? Cet endroit est interdit aux Serpentards!

Regulus haussa les épaules sans répondre. De toute façon Frank n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il savait que son ami était l'unique serpentard à bénéficier d'un laissez-passer grâce à ses copines qui l'admiraient tant.

- Je te dérange? s'enquit Regulus d'une voix faible, presque maladive.

- Pas du tout! répliqua son ami en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Viens! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'as pas l'air bien!

Regulus avança d'un pas apathique, tel un zombie. Il était tellement pâle qu'on eût dit qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

- Tu as marché sous la pluie, devina Frank mécontent, c'est malin! Tu vas prendre froid. Attends je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher. Déshabille-toi et ne mets pas tes fringues mouillées sur mon lit!

Regulus n'eut rien le temps de répondre que son comparse avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier avec des gestes lents et mécaniques avant de se pelotonner dans un fauteuil, tremblant de froid à cause des gouttes d'eau glacée qui s'échappaient de ses cheveux pour rouler le long de son dos et de son torse nus.

Frank revint très vite et lui jeta une serviette au visage avant de prendre place sur son lit et fixer son ami d'un regard aussi froid et insistant que s'il le passait aux rayons X. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes à le toiser, en attendant que le petit serpentard se fût bien emmitouflé à son aise dans sa serviette, avant de lui demander l'inénarrable:

- Alors?

Lequel reçut une réponse non moins prévisible:

- Alors quoi?

Frank roula des yeux.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriquais dehors à cette heure-ci et par un temps pareil?!

- J'avais besoin de marcher, répondit Regulus dans un souffle.

- Parce que le château n'est pas assez grand…

- Il faisait encore beau quand je suis sorti, marmonna le jeune garçon, la pluie m'a surpris mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rentrer… je me sentais tellement mal.

- Pourquoi?

Regulus baissa les yeux et un voile assombrit son visage blême. Frank devint de plus en plus inquiet: c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait son ami dans un tel état. Il attendit avec une patience remarquable que le jeune homme se décide enfin à parler.

- Je me suis disputé avec Gloria, murmura-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Frank ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds et démesurés que ceux d'un hibou.

- C'est tout!? laissa-t-il échapper en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Tu te mets dans un tel état pour si peu!

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose _pour toi! _grogna Regulus qui n'appréciait pas cette réaction.

- Mon pote, tous les couples se disputent! lança Frank en donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son compère. C'est universel… et parfois positif!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! répliqua Regulus en se dégageant da sa serviette d'un geste brusque. Tu n'étais pas là! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé!

- Alors explique-moi pour que je comprenne la gravité de la situation! s'emporta Frank soudain agacé.

Regulus se calma soudainement et reprit place sur son fauteuil en s'y laissant échouer lamentablement comme si on le vidait de ses forces. Enfin il prit une profonde inspiration et parla:

- Elle m'a reproché d'être trop distant envers elle, raconta-t-il, elle m'a dit que je ne venais jamais vers elle… qu'elle avait l'impression que je n'aimais pas être en sa compagnie… qu'elle ne me plaisait pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trompait, poursuivit Regulus, qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- Elle m'a demandé si je la désirais…

- Carrément! s'étonna Frank incrédule. Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu?

- J'ai dit que oui… je la désirais, balbutia Regulus la gorge nouée.

- Wouah t'assures! commenta Frank impressionné.

- Pas du tout! gémit Regulus qui semblait souffrir de raconter tout cela. Tout de suite après, elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour.

- Quoi!!! s'écria Frank en se levant d'un bond. T'es en train de me dire que elle et toi…

- Non! coupa Regulus d'une voix brisée. On n'a rien fait justement! J'ai été incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle m'a comme… paralysé! Alors Gloria s'est entièrement déshabillée devant moi… et elle s'est allongée sur son lit.

- Tu plaisantes?! fit Frank le souffle coupé. Tu as vraiment vu Gloria Parker dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oui, murmura Regulus le visage sombre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était splendide… une vraie déesse. Je me suis senti tellement… insignifiant tout à coup… tellement gamin!

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait? interrogea Frank la curiosité exacerbée.

Regulus marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre en s'autorisant un sourire nerveux.

- Je me suis enfui en courant.

Toute l'excitation sur le visage de Frank s'effaça en un clin d'œil pour laisser place à un profond stoïcisme qui traduisait bien sa déception.

- C'est pas vrai!

- Si, grommela Regulus en baissant les yeux honteux, la honte de ma vie! Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Gloria en face! Elle va me trucider la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

- Attends, résuma Frank qui avait du mal à comprendre, tu veux dire qu'une super bombe s'est mise à nue sous tes yeux pour se donner à toi et que… tu l'as laissée en plan?

- C'est à peu près ça! admit Regulus qui refoulait une véritable explosion de sentiments incontrôlés.

- Mais… j'ai du mal à saisir, bredouilla Frank sceptique, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN!!!! explosa soudain Regulus d'une voix tonitruante. C'est justement ça mon problème tu comprends???!! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aimer Gloria?? Pourtant ça ne devrait pas être une épreuve insurmontable!

- Calme-toi! intima Frank en s'avançant vers Regulus. Tu as paniqué c'est tout! Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui!

- Non c'est pire que ça! glapit Regulus d'un air de dément qui n'était pas sans rappeler son frère aîné lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. J'ai menti à Gloria. Je ne la désirais pas! Je n'ai jamais eu de désir pour elle… et même lorsqu'elle a retiré ses vêtements, je n'ai pas eu envie de faire l'amour avec elle… je suis resté un mur de glace. Comment tu expliques ça? Je te dis que j'ai un problème!

- Mais non! répliqua Frank sèchement. Arrête de dire des âneries pareilles!

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son ami et l'étreignit avec douceur pour le réconforter car il sentait que celui-ci allait traduire sa crise de nerfs en crise de larmes sous peu et il avait raison. Quelques gouttes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Regulus et roulèrent lentement sur ses joues mais il les ignora et colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Frank.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regulus se sentait bien. Frank dégageait une aura rassurante et protectrice et le petit Black avait l'impression d'être à l'abri dans ses bras. C'était une sensation nouvelle d'être couvé, d'ordinaire c'était toujours lui qui devait prendre Gloria dans ses bras et jouer à l'homme fort mais ce rôle ne lui convenait pas. Il trouvait tellement plus confortable d'être au creux des bras d'un autre… et Frank n'était pas mal du tout maintenant qu'il y pensait… il avait la peau douce et un parfum agréable.

Sans plus très bien savoir où il en était, le jeune brun leva la tête et croisa instantanément le regard du Gryffondor qui esquissa un sourire plein de gentillesse.

- Alors ça va mieux? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Regulus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contempler les iris de son ami comme s'il était littéralement hypnotisé. la suite se passa comme dans un rêve et au ralenti: son visage se rapprocha lentement de celui de Frank, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cilla puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se refermer véritablement l'une sur l'autre pour échanger un inattendu baiser… un baiser qui provoqua chez Regulus une sensation nouvelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent lorsqu'il embrassait Gloria. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps tout entier frissonnait et ses pensées tournoyaient en un flot ininterrompu. Il se sentait bien, au paradis… peut-être venait-il de trouver la clef de son problème!

* * *

**Et là je suis tentée de clôturer par le sempiternel :" A suivre..." (XD)**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Le suivant est déjà écrit et il viendra la semaine prochaine même jour, même heure si tout va bien!**

**Review time... n'oubliez pas l'auteur s'il vous plaît! **

**P-S: j'accepte tout: critiques comme compliments! (bon je préfère les compliments mais une critique constructive ne peut pas me faire de mal de temps en temps)**


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu un week-end fort chargé mais voici finalement le chapitre 7! 

Merci habituel aux reviewers de plus en plus nombreux! 

Lia Sail je t'adore tout plein, t'es une fille trop génial, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour bêta-lectrice, je crois que je vais t'épouser qu'est-ce que t'en penses? (attention à ce que tu réponds! mdrrrrr) 

Morghana je suis toujours intéressée pour notre collaboration mais j'ai quelques difficultés à te contacter, soit j'ai entré la mauvaise adresse, soit tu ne m'as pas acceptée. 

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour les reviews!! 

* * *

Regulus avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et de l'étrangeté de la situation. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais envisagé auparavant la possibilité qu'il embrasse son meilleur ami à pleine bouche comme il était en train de le faire mais à présent cette perspective ne le dérangeait nullement.

On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant de Frank puisque dès qu'il eut l'occasion de réagir, il repoussa Regulus de ses deux mains avec tellement de violence que l'infortuné reçut le dossier du fauteuil entre les deux omoplates et se cabra avant de s'écrouler par terre en poussant un cri de douleur qui fit aussitôt culpabiliser son ami.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il sans pour autant l'aider à se relever.

Regulus fixa résolument le sol sur lequel il se tenait à quatre pattes en inspirant et expirant à fond comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient en feu; il avait envie de verser des torrents de larmes et de s'enfuir en courant alors que parallèlement il se sentait bien… même incroyablement bien! Il avait l'impression d'être léger… vivant! Dans un accès de romantisme, Sirius lui avait expliqué lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes qu'un premier baiser était censé laisser une trace impérissable dans le cœur d'un homme mais Regulus n'aurait imaginé que ce fut à tel point! Il en avait du mal à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, poursuivit Frank toujours mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui venait de se produire.

Regulus, toujours à quatre pattes, tressaillit une fraction de seconde: il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans la Tour de Gryffondor, en présence de son ami et hésita à lever les yeux par peur d'affronter son regard.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, bredouilla le jeune serpentard en se mettant à genoux, c'est moi qui le devrait.

Il se résolut à courber la nuque pour regarder son ami. Frank était à moitié recroquevillé sur son lit et observait Regulus les yeux écarquillés comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Le jeune homme voulut détourner les siens pour ne plus avoir à subir ce regard plein de dégoût et d'incompréhension qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir apparaître un jour sur le visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant de son ami.

- Frank? appela-t-il timidement.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, murmura celui-ci abasourdi.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Le regard de Frank l'attristait: il voyait bien que son ami le considérait comme une sorte de monstre et lui aurait bien volontiers jeté un sort d'amnésie ou se serait tout simplement contenté de supplier son ami de faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu. Hélas il était totalement paralysé.

- Je comprends maintenant, dit Frank dans un souffle sans détacher ses yeux de son ami toujours par terre et quasiment nu, pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre Gloria et toi… pourquoi tu réussis si bien à faire ami-ami avec les filles… pourquoi tu avais toujours un regard bizarre sur les autres garçons dans le vestiaire de quidditch…

- Je ne regarde pas les garçons bizarrement! coupa Regulus d'une voix aiguë.

Mais Frank ne prêta aucune attention à son intervention intempestive. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient un point bien précis sur le mur et il parlait d'une voix pâteuse comme s'il était dans un état second.

- En fait, conclut-il, t'es pédé!

Regulus encaissa le visage fermé comme on accueillerait une gifle. D'ailleurs ces quelques mots lui faisaient bien plus de mal qu'un accès de violence physique. Ils résumaient tristement bien toute la répulsion et le mépris de son ami à son égard et l'adolescent comprit alors que ce simple baiser venait en quelques secondes de compromettre leurs cinq années d'amitié. Ils se rendirent soudainement compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient.

- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia le petit brun en faisant un effort méritoire pour maîtriser son ton.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi! rugit Frank les yeux flamboyants.

- Mais ce… ce n'est pas ma faute! gémit innocemment Regulus. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect… c'est venu tout seul! Je t'en prie! Dis-moi que ça ne va rien changer entre nous… je ne veux pas te perdre! Tu es mon meilleur ami!! Frank!! _S'il te plaît! _

Frank eut sans doute un élan de pitié pour Regulus car il se décida à sauter de son lit pour s'agenouiller auprès de ce dernier qui pleurait à chaudes larmes comme un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? pleurnicha-t-il en se cachant le visage entre ses mains. Je ne veux… pas… être… comme ça! Je suis… je suis normal… moi!

- Calme-toi! ordonna Frank d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas grave!

- Tu le penses vraiment? minauda Regulus en reniflant bruyamment. Alors tu m'aimes bien quand même? Et ça ne te gêne pas que je sois cinglé?

- Mais tu n'es pas cinglé! protesta Frank, choqué par ce langage. Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- C'est ce que disent mes parents, marmonna Regulus la gorge sèche, un garçon ne peut pas aimer… ou avoir envie d'être avec un autre garçon… sinon c'est un malade mental!

- Mais c'est absurde! s'insurgea Frank. Ne les crois pas! Que tu sois gay ou non ne change rien pour moi… tu es toujours Regulus. Tes parents sont vieux jeu et intolérants, il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'ils disent!

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Regulus qui se servit de la serviette pour essuyer ses larmes avant d'amorcer un geste pour étreindre chaleureusement son ami comme un frère.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair: avant même d'avoir pris conscience de son acte, Frank avait déjà repoussé son comparse d'un geste sec et ample du bras. Regulus resta figé de stupeur et le Gryffondor fut aussitôt pris de regret.

- Pardon! s'exclama-t-il immédiatement. J'ai besoin quand même d'un temps d'adaptation… je ne voulais pas faire ça…

- Mais tu l'as fait! siffla Regulus en se redressant d'un bond.

Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier encore humide et la passa en vitesse malgré la sensation désagréable que ce la procurait. Il regarda Frank avec la même antipathie que celle que son ami semblait lui vouer.

- Si ça te dérange, cracha Regulus avec colère, pas la peine de faire semblant! Tu n'as qu'à me le dire tout simplement!

- Regulus, soupira Frank en rougissant de honte, ne le prends pas comme ça!

- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne? s'emporta le serpentard qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas hurler. Tu me dis que ça ne change rien entre nous et l'instant d'après tu me rejettes comme si t'avais peur de moi! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien à craindre: je ne suis pas amoureux de toi! Je ne vais pas essayer de te violer!

- Mais t'as déjà cherché à m'embrasser! trancha Frank d'un ton féroce.

Cette méchanceté laissa le cadet des Black sans voix durant une fraction de seconde. Il ne reconnaissait plus Frank… ce garçon en face de lui… qui était-ce? Certainement pas son meilleur ami! Regulus se serait bien laissé aller à pleurer à nouveau tant cette scène lui faisait mal mais il décida de rester digne… à l'image de Sirius!

- Tu sais quoi Frank? lança-t-il froidement. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ma famille!

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la tour de Gryffondor la tête la plus haute possible, laissant Frank seul avec ses remords. _Sirius serait fier de moi! _songea Regulus ravi de ne pas s'être laissé démonter. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se donner du courage. Il savait bien qu'à présent qu'il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité, ses chances de faire la fierté de son frère étaient minimes.

Tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard dans la nuit d'un pas de somnambule, répandant des gouttes d'eau tombées de sa robe encore mouillée sur le tapis, Regulus réfléchissait. Etait-il vraiment homosexuel? Certes il avait embrassé une personne de même sexe que lui et avait apprécié… tellement d'ailleurs que s'il fallait remonter le temps, il renouvellerait l'expérience sans la moindre hésitation. Il savait aussi au plus profond de lui que s'il devait choisir entre embrasser un garçon et embrasser une fille, il choisirait le garçon. C'était comme ça… inexplicable… c'était une conséquence naturelle! Il était bien homosexuel et ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper: il était né ainsi!

Pris de brusques vertiges, il stoppa sa marche et s'assit au pied d'une armure le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui à présent? Réussirait-il à se retrouver des amis? Combien l'accepterait tel qu'il était sans avoir peur d'une quelconque ambigüité à un âge ou la puberté et la découverte de la sexualité sont importantes? Et sa famille? Sirius allait-il continuer d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui ou recommencerait-il à le renier tout bonnement comme il le faisait jadis? La question était stupide! Comment Sirius pourrait-il accepter d'avoir une tapette en guise de petit frère? Lui qui tenait tant à sa fichue réputation! Et ses parents? Le jeune homme frissonna rien qu'en pensant à eux. Etait-il condamné à leur mentir toute sa vie? Bien sûr! Jamais il ne pourrait leur avouer son secret! Ils seraient incapables de l'accepter, ils considèreraient son homosexualité comme un handicap.

Regulus ne se souvenait que trop bien de la manière dont Mr. et Mrs Black lui avaient expliqué ce qu'était l'homosexualité. Tandis qu'il reprenait lentement son chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentards, l'adolescent se remémora ce souvenir.

oOoOoOo

Le 12, square Grimmaud. Un repaire isolé et au milieu de tout! C'était à cette adresse que s'élevait la noble et très ancienne maison des Black… une famille au sang toujours pur! D'après son souvenir, Regulus avait sept ans… peut-être un peu plus… peut-être un peu moins… au fond cela n'avait guère d'importance! Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'à cette époque, Sirius et lui étaient encore proches: ils partageaient la même chambre et jouaient régulièrement ensemble. Regulus ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les détails de ce souvenir. A quel jeu jouaient-ils à ce moment là? Il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue. Il esquissa un léger sourire en retrouvant finalement le nom: «les dominos sauteurs».

- Sirius! lança le petit Regulus assis en tailleur sur le tapis central de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes par la fenêtre? C'est à toi de jouer!

- Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer le domino que t'as balancé par la fenêtre! répliqua Sirius qui avait à moitié plongé dans le jardin.

- Il a sauté tout seul! protesta Regulus avec une moue innocente.

- Quelle idée aussi de jouer à ça avec la fenêtre ouverte! siffla le grand frère en roulant des yeux.

- C'était ton idée je te signale! riposta Regulus.

En guise de réponse, Sirius attrapa une poignée de dominos et les jeta violemment au visage de son frère avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin par la fenêtre ouverte en riant. Regulus eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits à cause des dominos qui sautaient dans tous les sens mais dès qu'il eut réussi à s'en débarrasser complètement, il se rua à l'extérieur à son tour pour se lancer à la poursuite de son aîné. Au prix d'une course éreintante, il parvint à le rattraper et tous deux roulèrent dans l'herbe où ils commencèrent à se chamailler en riant aux éclats. Alors que Sirius tentait d'immobiliser son petit frère, deux hommes passèrent devant la maison et ralentirent leur allure pour les regarder l'air attendris.

- Bonjour! s'écria l'un d'eux d'un ton jovial.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se libérèrent aussitôt pour regarder ces deux personnes qui les avaient interrompus. Regulus les reconnut aussitôt: ils vivaient tous les deux à quelques maisons de la leur.

- Bonjour, répondit-il poliment tandis que les deux hommes passaient tranquillement leur chemin.

Le petit garçon se tourna aussitôt vers son frère que regarder s'éloigner le duo les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas répondu? s'étonna le benjamin.

- Tu as vu ça? s'exclama Sirius abasourdi.

- Non, avoua Regulus en toute honnêteté, de quoi tu parles?

- Des deux mecs, répondit Sirius les yeux ronds, ils se donnaient la main!

- Et alors?

- Alors c'est bizarre, marmonna Sirius songeur.

Regulus se souvint avoir voulu demander à son frère ce qu'il trouvait de bizarre là-dedans mais il s'était ravisé sans savoir pourquoi. Au fond il appréhendait un peu la réponse et il avait raison. La conversation avait eu une suite le soir venu pendant le dîner.

- Papa? demanda soudain Sirius en levant le nez de son bol de soupe. Est-ce qu'un garçon peut tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon?

Orion Black, le père de famille, s'était à moitié étranglé avec son pain en entendant cela.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? aboya-t-il d'un ton bourru. Ne me dis pas que tu…

Sirius et Regulus ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et leurs oreilles en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas à cause du regard furieux de la mère, Walburga, qui avait dissuadé Orion de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Les deux hommes qui habitent à l'angle de la rue, expliqua Sirius, je crois qu'ils sont amoureux: ce matin ils se promenaient main dans la main comme vous le faîtes maman et toi.

Regulus ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu ses parents faire cela une fois dans sa vie mais préféra se passer de commentaires. Ces deux derniers s'échangeaient des coups d'œil très mal à l'aise comme s'ils avaient redouté cette conversation.

- Ce que font nos voisins ne nous regardent pas, murmura prudemment Walburga.

- Je sais, acquiesça Sirius, je m'en fiche des voisins… mais bon c'est leur couple qui est drôle… je pourrais me marier avec un garçon plus tard si je veux?

Orion eut un véritable spasme et recracha sa soupe dans son plat tandis que sa femme lui donnait de grandes claques dans le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étrangler. Sirius grimaça devant cet inattendu spectacle et baissa les yeux.

- Mais ça va pas la tête!!!!!!!! hoqueta Orion d'une voix tonitruante. Tu veux ma mort!- Euh… non, balbutia Sirius un peu embarrassé, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Orion semblait mécontent que Sirius ne comprenne pas la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Walburga posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari pour l'inciter au calme. Elle aussi ne paraissait guère ravie d'aborder ce sujet.

- Calme-toi chéri! murmura-t-elle en contenant son émotion. Il faut bien qu'ils s'y intéressent un jour ou l'autre. Tôt ou tard nous aurions été forcés de leur expliquer.

- Expliquer quoi? demandèrent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

Les parents échangèrent un regard embarrassé comme s'il se passait la parole comme une balle. Ce fut Walburga qui se décida à l'attraper.

- Vous vous rappelez de ce que nous vous avions expliqué sur le sang pur il y a quelques temps, commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Oui, grommela Sirius qui n'avait guère apprécié ce discours raciste puisqu'il sous-entendait devoir ne plus jouer avec ses voisins qu'il aimait beaucoup.

- Et bien ces gens là… ces deux garçons, poursuivit la mère avec mépris, ils sont un peu de la même trempe! Il ne faut pas suivre leur exemple! Il ne faut surtout pas chercher à les imiter!

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Regulus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font de mal?

- Ils sont malades! cracha Orion avec toute la haine qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il mentionnait des êtres qu'il considéraient comme «inférieurs». Vous comprendrez quand vous grandirez. Etre attiré par une fille… ce n'est pas juste une question de goût… c'est un circuit complexe régi par votre corps tout entier.

Regulus commençait déjà à décrocher. Il ne comprenait pas trop l'analyse semi-médicale.

- Or si vous êtes attirés par des personnes de même sexe que vous, continua Orion imperturbable, c'est qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement au niveau de votre corps. Vous pouvez donc dire que vous êtes malades!

Sirius et Regulus semblèrent horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ne pas attraper cette maladie? couina Sirius pris de peur.

- Ce sera à vous de gérer en temps voulu, répondit Walburga tandis qu'Orion se calmait un peu, quand vous serez grands! La plupart des malheureux le deviennent parce qu'ils ne sont pas avertis. Ils pensent que leur manière d'agir est normale et naturelle mais vous maintenant vous _savez _que c'est faux et vous devez les éviter comme la peste tout comme vous devez éviter les sangs-de-bourbe, les hybrides et toutes ces autres créatures nuisibles!

Sirius et Regulus furent incapables de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop choqués par tout ce que venaient de leur dire leurs parents.

- Promettez-moi de ne jamais me décevoir! lança la femme d'un ton qui avait presque quelque chose de suppliant.

Sirius garda ses lèvres résolument closes et se leva de table pour courir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte au grand désarroi de sa mère qui reporta toute son attention sur son fils cadet. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas se murer plus longtemps dans le silence, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux sur son bol de soupe et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

- Je te le promets maman…

oOoOoOo

_Pardonne-moi maman! _pensa-t-il étendu dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir finalement réintégré le dortoir des Serpentards. _Je n'aurais pas réussi à tenir ma promesse! J'aurais tant voulu que toi et papa soyez fiers de moi. Je sais que vous me trouvez toujours meilleur fils que Sirius depuis qu'il a quitté la maison… pourtant… je suis encore plus souillé que lui! _

Il s'endormit sur cette triste pensée.

Le lendemain à son réveil, Regulus eut l'impression que le monde avait changé; qu'il ne le regardait plus avec les mêmes yeux. Le décor était le même mais les gens se comportaient bizarrement, ils l'observaient partout où il allait d'un air soupçonneux comme s'ils avaient tous compris qu'il était différent. Car il ne doutait pas qu'il était différent… ses parents le lui avaient bien dit: il était malade! Et même Frank l'avait repoussé comme il aurait repoussé un pestiféré. En pensant à son ami, le jeune homme frissonna: comment allait-il bien pouvoir se comporter à son égard après leur baiser d'hier? Allaient-ils pouvoir faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu? Cela paraissait peu probable. _Pourvu que Frank n'ait rien dit à personne! _espéra l'adolescent en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la grande Salle. _Et surtout pas à mon frère! _

Durant le chemin qui menait à la grande Salle, cette pensée devint pour Regulus une véritable hantise: de rage d'avoir été humilié, Frank allait tout dire aux Maraudeurs… qui eux-mêmes s'empresseraient de tout raconter aux restes des Gryffondors qui transmettraient ensuite le message aux autres maisons… cette paranoïa était atroce!!

Lorsqu'il eut enfin mis un pied dans la grande Salle, personne ne tourna la tête vers lui à son immense soulagement. Le monde lui redevint soudain normal, peut-être que personne n'était au courant de rien finalement. Le décor et les acteurs étaient restés égaux à eux-mêmes… il se faisait des illusions et des frayeurs inutiles. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait mais son soulagement s'évapora d'un coup lorsqu'il vit Sirius foncer vers lui d'une démarche furibonde qui montrait qu'il était complètement fou de rage. Regulus devint livide en comprenant que son aîné allait s'arrêter devant lui. _C'est un cauchemar! _songea-t-il avec horreur.

* * *

**C'est fini! Réaction de Sirius au prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Ce chapitre là était un peu spécial puisqu'on voit le passé de Regulus et Sirius et parce qu'une grande partie du chapitre est globalement un dialogue entre Regulus et lui-même. J'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Je l'avais dit au début de la fic mais je le répète: je ne suis absolument pas homophobes (sinon j'écrirais pas une fic avec un slash en sujet principal --) et les propos injurieux sur l'homosexualité qui serait une maladie, ce n'est bien évidemment pas ma pensée. J'ai tout simplement essayé d'imaginer la réaction de quelqu'un ne supportant pas les homosexuels. J'espère donc que vous ne penserez pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les homosexuels, c'est juste pour l'histoire!**

**Voilà tout est dit, j'attends les reviews (XD) svp !!! Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine j'espère!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre!! Le précédent n'a pas reçu beaucoup de reviews, Regulus commencerait-il à lasser? Je reconnais que l'histoire commence à tirer en longueur mais rassurez-vous, le tournant décisif de l'histoire approche à grand pas!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi bien les nouveaux venus que les habitués, c'est une très importante source de motivation!!**

**Je lance la rubrique pub dans laquelle je fais la pub de mes fics préférées, j'espère que c'est autorisé! Je fais d'abord la pub de Lia Sail (comment ça je l'ai déjà fait? eh ben je recommence :p) et plus particulièrement de Une moldue étrange à Poudlard et Un amour Orageux ainsi que Morghana pour les fic Une vie maudite (trop génial!!!!!!!) et Un autre destin (aaargh j'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes dans les titres). Pour finir je me fais de la pub à moi-même avec ma nouvelle fic Remus/OC un peu particulière Simples secrets (je manque de lecteurs mdrrr, la fille ne sait plus quoi faire pour appâter mdrrr).**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, comme l'indique le titre, ça va pas mal blablater. J'espère que vous ne serez pas incommodés par le trop plein de dialogue.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Premier règlement de compte

Regulus vit grosso modo toute sa vie défiler devant lui. Si Frank l'avait trahi, Sirius allait le tuer. Il essaya d'anticiper une parade. Que pouvait-il bien dire à son frère pour sa défense ? Nier tout en bloc et faire passer son ami pour un menteur ? Ce n'était pas très loyal mais devant Sirius il n'assumait plus du tout les conséquences de ses actes. Son aîné avait vraiment une emprise incontrôlable sur lui, une aura de puissance qui le paralysait. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il laissa Sirius entamer les hostilités.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! gronda Sirius d'emblée.

Regulus se sentit diminuer grandement et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Sirius, balbutia-t-il la lèvre tremblante, je…

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, petit frère ! dit Sirius les bras croisés et le regard flamboyants. Je commençais à avoir de l'estime pour toi mais là…

Il avait parlé avec une voix calme et mesurée encore plus éprouvante que s'il s'était mis à hurler. Sa colère se lisait largement dans ses yeux verts luisants.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? poursuivit Sirius en secouant la tête. Je ne te comprends pas ! Je suis ton frère. En plus tu sais ce que j'en pense !

Regulus aurait donné tout l'or de Gringotts pour pouvoir s'enterrer sous terre jusqu'à ce que Sirius oublie son existence. Le regard inquisiteur, furieux et déçu de son frère était absolument insoutenable et s'il prononçait un seul mot supplémentaire, le jeune homme ne douta point qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, gémit-il d'un ton confus.

« Commence par me promettre que tu ne recommenceras plus ! répondit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Regulus grimaça, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il ne devait pas recommencer : Sirius était-il en train de lui demander de ne plus poser de lapin à Gloria, de ne plus embrasser de force Frank ou de ne plus chercher à embrasser de garçon tout court ! Dans le doute il préféra répondre la plus passe-partout de toutes les formules.

« Je ne sais pas…

Et il baissa les yeux en signe de soumission pour accentuer sa gêne dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son aîné… ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? aboya Sirius mécontent. Je ne te demande pas la lune ! Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte pour toi de ne plus fréquenter ce garçon !

Il parlait donc bien du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Frank. Le cœur de Regulus s'arrêta de battre : pendant une seconde il avait espéré que cet épisode fut passé sous silence mais Frank l'avait bien trahi. A cette révélation, le jeune homme eut envie de pleurer mais se retint pour ne pas exaspérer Sirius davantage.

« C'est quand même mon meilleur ami, bredouilla Regulus la voix tremblante.

« N'exagère rien ! siffla Sirius. Tu le connais à peine… voire pas du tout vu l'image que tu te fais de lui. Et je croyais que c'était Frank ton meilleur ami !

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de massue pour Regulus qui resta littéralement bouche bée. De toute évidence, Sirius et lui n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes et il n'en prenait conscience qu'à ce stade de la conversation. Il se sentit à la fois décontenancé et stupide.

« Mais de qui parles-tu ? s'informa prudemment le petit Black Junior..

Sirius regarda son petit frère d'un air soupçonneux comme s'il le mettait au défi de se payer sa tête.

« Tu essaies de jouer au plus malin c'est ça ?

« Euh…

Regulus n'était pas sûr d'avoir un esprit suffisamment vif pour rivaliser avec celui de Sirius… ou à l'inverse il était absolument certain du contraire ! Voyant qu'il était sincèrement perdu, Sirius soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Je parlais de Rogue, imbécile !

« Severus ? fit Regulus les yeux ronds.

Sa première pensée en entendant ce nom fut « qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? » mais il n'eut pas besoin de la formuler à voix haute car Sirius apporta immédiatement une réponse.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter ce type, précisa-t-il, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui courres toujours derrière ?

Regulus n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression que venait d'employer Sirius, elle lui faisait penser à de la drague… comme s'il s'amusait à draguer Severus Rogue. Cette pensée saugrenue le fit rougir légèrement et il essaya de la chasser de son esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius remarqua son fard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à la fin ? s'énerva le Gryffondor. Il est détestable à souhait.

Au-delà du fait que Regulus détestait les paroles à double sens de son frère (qu'est_-ce que tu lui trouves ? _cela sonnait un peu comme s'il parlait d'une fille qui pourrait lui plaire), il n'appréciait pas non plus sa critique… elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Frank mais avec un ton encore plus chargé de mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient contre Rogue ces Gryffondors à la fin ? Il ne leur avait rien fait de mal… ou bien il avait raté un chapitre dans l'histoire de la guerre des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors.

« Moi je trouve qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, se défendit timidement Regulus (pourquoi Sirius était-il si intimidant ?), c'est toi qui ne le connaît pas !

Sirius lança à son cadet un regard scandalisé, un peu le même que celui qu'avait lancé Orion au Gryffondor en entendant ce dernier lui dire qu'il était bien content de ne pas avoir été admis à Serpentard. La ressemblance à cette seconde précise était terrifiante. Regulus n'aurait pas été surpris que son frère se mette à hurler mais étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du passage menant à la Grande Salle, Sirius préféra ne pas se donner en spectacle. Il se calma brusquement et remplaça son visage furieux par un sourire narquois.

« Il te fait de la peine c'est ça ? devina le Gryffondor d'un ton sarcastique. Il te fait pitié parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis !

« Pas du tout, répliqua faiblement Regulus dont le visage cramoisi pâlit brusquement.

« Bien sûr que si, je te connais ! s'entêta Sirius en croisant les bras. Regulus Black au grand cœur qui a pitié des malheureux rebus de la société.

« Arrête Sirius tu n'y es pas du tout ! gémit le petit Regulus en serrant les poings. C'est vrai que Severus me fait de la peine à être toujours tout seul mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça que je vais lui parler. Je l'aime bien, j'ai juste envie de le connaître un peu mieux.

Mais Regulus n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Les paroles de Sirius étaient comme une flèche plantée droit dans son cœur. Elles lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi gentil qu'il voulait s'en persuader. Et s'il avait simplement pitié de Rogue ? Ce dernier le haïrait s'il éprouvait un tel sentiment. Pourtant au fond de lui, Regulus sentait qu'il y avait autre chose… quelque chose de plus fort… qui lui faisait peur… tellement peur qu'il préférait l'ignorer et se rallier à la cause de Sirius. Celui-ci paraissait à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'embarras. Il passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux foncés aux mèches effilées qu'il avait en commun avec son petit frère.

« Tu ne gagneras rien à le connaître, murmura le beau garçon, il est complètement misanthrope. Toi tu es quelqu'un de gentil… ne perds pas ton temps avec un mec qui ne va faire que te repousser pour voir jusqu'où il devra aller pour te blesser véritablement. Garde plutôt ton bon cœur pour des gens qui le méritent vraiment comme Gloria… ou Frank…

« Ou toi, compléta Regulus à voix basse et en rougissant à nouveau.

Celui-ci se tut brusquement et considéra son petit frère gravement d'un air étonné. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à figurer dans la liste et cette marque d'attention sembla le toucher à en juger par son sourire doux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je le mérite, marmonna Sirius en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son petit frère.

« Si tu le mérites, assura Regulus, tu fais beaucoup de choses pour moi !

« Mouais, fit Sirius en inspectant son cadet qui portait d'anciens vêtements à lui avec une certaine élégante, et tu apprends plutôt vite. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris… même si apparemment je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !

Regulus rayonna de bonheur. Sirius venait quasiment de lui faire un compliment, c'était magique ! Sa dernière phrase était tout de même chargée de sous-entendus. Faisait-il référence à son trop grand attachement à Rogue ou à sa liaison manquée avec Gloria? Puisque Sirius n'avait pas encore mentionné cet incident, Regulus en conclut qu'il avait jugé Frank un peu vite et que son meilleur ami avait gardé pour lui tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comme Sirius commençait à s'éloigner pour regagner la table des Gryffondors, Regulus le rappela.

« En fait c'est peut-être toi qui a raison… à propos de Rogue. J'imagine qu'il me fait pitié. Ce n'est pas joli de manifester ce genre de sentiment à quelqu'un, il m'en voudrait s'il l'apprenait.

« Oui c'est aussi ce que je crois, approuva Sirius en hochant de la tête.

« A partir de maintenant je vais l'éviter, promit docilement Regulus, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

« Parfait ! lança Sirius soulagé.

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'en alla pour de bon. Regulus ne chercha plus à le retenir et alla lui-même s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards là où une bande de filles lui avaient réservé une place. Tandis que sa plus proche voisine s'amusait à lui faire du charme, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gloria et eut un pincement au cœur. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout quittés en très bons termes la veille. La jeune fille devait être folle de rage. Regulus avait un peu peur de la croiser à nouveau mais puisqu'elle s'était toujours montrée correcte avec lui du début à la fin, il ne pouvait pas disparaître lâchement de cette manière là ; il lui devait une explication. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles mais n'aperçut nulle part la superbe cascade de boucles brunes de sa futur ex-petite amie. Ce n'était peut-être pas utile de chercher absolument le conflit : ils finiraient bien par se voir à un moment où à un autre !

Lorsque le beau Serpentard quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de sa troupe de copines, qui avaient de plus en plus l'air d'un fan-club, celui-ci tomba nez à nez avec Severus qui s'en allait au même moment. Regulus s'était levé si brusquement qu'il avait manqué de peu de cogner son camarade, lequel lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et venimeux.

« Eh bien Black ! maugréa-t-il. Regarde où tu mets les pieds !

« Oh bonjour Severus ! s'écria Regulus avec un enthousiasme franc et incontrôlé. Comment tu vas ?

Les filles aux côtés du petit Black grimacèrent légèrement et laissèrent leur ami seul pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il s'apprêtait à entamer une discussion avec le septième année lorsqu'il sentit une étrange contraction se former dans son ventre, sans doute due à ce que lui avait dit son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Il venait de promettre qu'il allait laisser Rogue tranquille, il valait mieux tenir ses engagements dès à présent. Sirius serait fier !

« Désolé, se rattrapa-t-il brusquement d'un ton confus ses joues virant légèrement au rouge. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps… je m'en vais !!

« Mais tu ne me dérange pas, marmonna Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules.

Regulus se figea de stupeur et crut pendant une seconde avoir mal entendu. Il n'osa pas faire répéter le serpentard cependant et se mit en tête qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles pour ne pas être tenté de prolonger l'entretien. Bizarrement ce fut Severus lui-même qui pour une fois semblait avoir envie de parler.

« Pour répondre à ta question je vais très bien, reprit-il, et toi ?

Son ton n'avait rien à voir avec son agressivité habituelle. Il n'était pas particulièrement chaleureux mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas paraître trop antipathique : Regulus sentit son serrement dans son ventre prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur sans réussir à déterminer pourquoi.

« Moi j'en sais rien, avoua Regulus en fixant le bout de ses chaussures les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Le pire dans l'affaire, c'était qu'il disait la vérité. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Gloria et Frank, il ne pouvait plus dire dans quel état il se sentait, il avait l'impression d'être dans le corps d'un autre et dans un univers parallèle, un univers dans lequel Severus et Sirius lui témoigneraient un peu de sympathie. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Il était grand temps qu'il se réveille ! Il le raconterait à Frank en cours de potion, ça le ferait bien marrer. Pour l'instant il était toujours plongé dans son étrange songe et Severus était toujours en face de lui, en train de le fixer bizarrement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il plus par politesse que par véritable inquiétude.

Regulus en avait assez de rougir un peu plus à chaque seconde. A ce rythme là on pourrait bientôt utiliser ses joues comme barbecue ! Il devint tellement embarrassé qu'il préféra s'enfuir au plus vite.

« Je dois partir, j'ai un cours de métamorphose qui commence dans cinq minutes !!!!

Et il prit la fuite sans demander son reste sous le regard un peu surpris de Severus. _C'est vraiment un drôle de bonhomme ! _pensa-t-il avec un très léger (et très intérieur) sourire. Tout en ramassant son sac, Severus songea que Regulus n'était pas dans son état normal ce matin là. Il lui avait semblé nerveux, voire carrément paniqué. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de potion, il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait bien entacher l'humeur de ce petit gamin pourri gâté, d'ordinaire si jovial et insouciant. Y était-il pour quelque chose dans ce brusque changement ? Peut-être l'avait-il involontairement blessé lors de leur précédente conversation.

En réalité il avait parfaitement conscience de l'avoir blessé puisque c'était l'effet qu'il avait souhaité… jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Lorsque Regulus s'était sauvé furieux, Severus avait alors réalisé qu'il regrettait d'en être arrivé là. Regulus n'était pas un mauvais bougre après tout. Sur le coup il avait chassé cet épisode de son esprit mais il lui était revenu plusieurs fois en mémoire aux moments les plus inattendus. Il revoyait son visage contrarié et ses paroles pleines de bons sentiments. Oui Regulus Black était un parfait idiot… et ridiculement sentimental… mais il avait malgré tout quelque chose de mignon. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Severus bien qu'il le trouve affreusement niais à l'image de celui qu'il qualifiait.

Pourquoi repensait-il à tout cela ? Il s'était résolu à ne plus se prendre la tête avec ce gamin et ses grandes leçons et voilà qu'elles tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit comme un disque rayé, c'était insupportable! Il secoua sa tête, ses cheveux noirs volant autour de lui pour y retirer littéralement l'image de Regulus, si perdu, si différent par rapport à d'habitude. _Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a, _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Merlin ! Il s'inquiétait pour ce gosse ! Lui qui d'ordinaire ne s'inquiétait pour personne, à peine pour lui-même ! Tout ça parce que ce gamin était venu lui dire bonjour avec son grand sourire sot et sa voix mielleuse : Pathétique ! Il ne devrait plus se laisser toucher par ce garçon.

oOoOoOo

Regulus arriva le premier devant la salle de métamorphose. Il avait bien dix bonnes minutes devant lui avant la sonnerie mais il ne voulait pas bouger de là comme s'il avait peur de faire d'autres rencontres compromettantes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir planté sur place Rogue alors que celui-ci était pour une fois venu lui parler de lui-même mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui manifester sa sympathie en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à la vue de tous. Il espérait de tout cœur que Sirius ne l'avait pas vu… ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il a quand même du mal à comprendre, pesta Sirius en se dirigeant vers la salle de divination dans sa partie isolée du château.

« Laisse le gérer ses relations tout seul, conseilla James en haussant les épaules, quand il verra que Rogue ne lui apporte que des ennuis, il s'éloignera de lui.

« A choisir j'aimerais mieux lui éviter les ennuis, grommela Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Remus sourit devant cette marque d'attention, si inhabituelle venant de Sirius envers son frère.

« Je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve à Rogue, fit James les sourcils froncés.

« Il est peut-être amoureux, suggéra Peter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire mais pas Sirius qui tapa sur la tête du rat avec son poing. De quel droit sous-entendait-il que son frère était une tapette ? Et épris de Rogue en plus ! Pas très fin comme humour ! Bizarrement James y adhérait tout à fait.

« Tu imagines l'horreur Patmol ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci avec une mine dégoûté. Tu aurais Servilus pour beau-frère !

Sirius esquissa un bref sourire pour ne pas jeter un froid sur le groupe mais il était de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup son petit frère mais de là à l'insulter de la sorte… même pour rire !

oOoOoOo

Les dix minutes d'attente interminables étaient bientôt écoulées et par chance Regulus n'avait plus fait de rencontre embarrassante à son grand soulagement.

« Regulus ?

Et voilà il suffisait qu'il tire cette conclusion hâtive pour qu'un olibrius arrive en dernier recours ! Priant pour que ce fût un serpentard de sa classe qui voulait lui poser une question sur le devoir de potion, le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit Frank qui le considérait gravement. Aussitôt Regulus sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer tandis que la soirée de la veille s'imposait naturellement à son esprit. Comment ne pas être mal à l'aise après tout cela ? Tout en évitant soigneusement son regard, il balbutia timidement une réponse.

« Salutfrankçava ?

Impossible de savoir si ce dernier avait saisi ses propos où s'il les avait tout simplement déduit mais il répondit d'un ton calme presque nonchalant.

« Moi je vais bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais toi ?

Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question détestable ? Faisaient-ils tous exprès parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre ? Oui c'était sans doute ça ! Il secoua niaisement la tête avec une moue dubitative en espérant qu'elle conviendrait à son ami, apparemment oui puisque celui-ci eut un sourire.

« Je vois que tu ne t'es pas tellement remis de ta soirée d'hier.

Regulus sursauta devant la brutalité avec laquelle Frank avait ramené ce sujet de conversation sur le tapis. Voulait-il en parler pour l'afficher devant tous ses camarades de serpentard ? C'aurait été une bonne revanche pour lui. Toujours les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol, l'adolescent marmonna de son ton quasiment inaudible.

« Le moment est peut-être mal choisi pour en parler.

Il risqua un très bref coup d'œil pour voir la réaction de Frank qui semblait perplexe mais compréhensif.

« D'accord, céda-t-il, mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, grommela Regulus qui fixait à présent le portrait d'un garçon assez jeune tentant de séduire une demoiselle (_il me nargue ! _pesta-t-il mentalement ).

« Moi j'ai des choses à te dire, trancha Frank d'un ton décidé. Il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voiler la face tu ne crois pas ? Affronte tes problèmes maintenant avant qu'ils ne prennent une trop grande ampleur !

Par moment il avait vraiment des airs de Remus Lupin… ce qui n'avait rien d'un reproche. On sentait clairement que le lycanthrope avait assuré une partie de son éducation à l'école !

« Tu ne devrais pas faire trop attendre Gloria, termina Frank en amorçant un geste pour s'éloigner, elle a bien droit à une explication non ?

Regulus grimaça, ce qui exaspéra son ami au plus haut point.

« Si tu ne veux pas aller lui parler, prévint-il d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de menaçant, c'est moi qui le ferait à ta place !

Regulus se raidit comme s'il esquivait un coup de poing, le visage frappé d'horreur. Comment son ami pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Combien de fois allait-il s'en servir comme objet de chantage ? Au fond Frank avait raison : parfois il valait mieux aller de l'avant et faire face à ses problèmes avant que la situation ne devienne critique. Ignorant l'appel de la sonnerie, Regulus se lança à la poursuite de son ami, prêt à le supplier, le menacer voire l'intimider pour le convaincre de tenir sa langue.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est à présent terminé. (je sais c'est stupide comme conclusion mdrrr)**

**Review s'il vous plaît...;**


	9. Chapter 9

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé! 

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! 

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et de reviewer!! 

Comme l'indique le titre suite et fin des bavardages qui doivent commencer à exaspérer. 

Bonne lecture à tous!! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! 

* * *

Frank ne cherchait pas spécialement à fuir mais il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il vit que Regulus le suivait et encore moins lorsqu'il lui ordonna de l'attendre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Pour toute réponse, Regulus ceintura son ami par la taille et le poussa dans la première pièce ouverte et tranquille qui s'offrait à lui, à savoir le placard à balai ! Le Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas imaginé que son ami puisse l'avoir rattrapé aussi vite, poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras l'entourer et tenta de repousser Regulus.

« Lâche moi ! pesta-t-il avec colère. Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Regulus obtempéra sitôt qu'ils furent entrés tous les deux dans le placard. Aussitôt Frank recula pour prendre le plus de distance possible avec son comparse tout en regardant la pièce avec une grimace.

« Je suis claustrophobe alors abrège et ne retente pas quoique ce soit qui m'obligerait à t'en coller une ! maugréa-t-il.

« A ce que je vois t'es pas seulement claustrophobe, siffla Regulus en souriant nerveusement, tu es aussi un peu homophobe sur les bords.

« Je ne l'étais pas avant que tu m'embrasses et que tu m'attrapes par derrière pour m'enfermer avec toi dans un placard à balai !

Résumée ainsi, la situation avait presque quelque chose de comique. A présent qu'ils étaient isolés, Regulus avait l'impression de mieux contrôler la situation, ce qui le mit en confiance et lui permit même de s'autoriser un sourire.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix douce, on peut discuter maintenant.

« J'allais te dire que j'étais désolé de ma réaction de la vieille et que je m'en fichais que tu sois gay, marmonna Frank en regardant autour de lui mal à l'aise, mais tout bien réfléchi laisse-moi le temps de reconsidérer la chose !

« Je veux bien comprendre que tu me rejettes mais s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne ! Ni à Gloria, ni aux Maraudeurs… ni même à qui que ce soit ! supplia Regulus les mains jointes en signe de prière.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention !

« Alors pourquoi t'as dit que tu comptais parler à Gloria à ma place ?

« Pour t'inciter à le faire rapidement afin de me prendre de vitesse, répondit Frank avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Regulus ne trouva rien à répondre et resta bouche bée comme un idiot. Frank fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pensais que j'allais lui dire que tu l'avais quitté parce que t'es homo ? lança-t-il choqué. Tu pensais que j'allais m'amuser à raconter à ton frère que t'es attiré par les garçons comme si c'était un super scoop ? Tu me prends qui ? J'ai pas été très cool avec toi, c'est vrai, mais je suis ton ami !

Regulus se sentit soudain honteux de ne pas avoir eu plus confiance en Frank. Même s'il se montrait distant et un peu effrayé, il restait toujours Frank son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu lui lancer toutes les insultes homophobes qui lui venaient à l'esprit à cet instant précis, Regulus sut qu'il ne les penserait pas vraiment et les lui pardonnerait toutes.

« Merci Frank ! s'exclama-t-il. T'es le meilleur !

Et obéissant à une pulsion incontrôlée, il se jeta dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale comme cela leur était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Hier encore, Frank aurait peut-être bien réagi à ce geste tendre mais à présent c'était beaucoup lui demander. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules et le maintint calmement éloigné de lui le regard dur et les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne veux pas être méchant, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante je vous rassure), mais pour l'instant je voudrais que tu arrêtes de faire ça… au moins le temps que je m'habitue.

Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais Regulus sourit.

« Pas de problème ! acquiesça-t-il. Je suis très content qu'on reste amis.

« Oui ben justement à ce sujet, il faut que je te pose une question maintenant sinon elle va me perturber longtemps, grommela Frank en regardant ailleurs d'un air gêné. Ce que tu ressens pour moi c'est bien de l'amitié… je veux dire… t'es réglo avec ça ? Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

Regulus ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette question si rapidement et si clairement, aussi rougit-il à nouveau en baissant à nouveau la tête. Ses cheveux noirs tombèrent devant ses yeux pour les cacher. Il ne savait guère quoi répondre. Sentimentalement parlant, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté il considérait toujours Frank comme son ami et son complice… seulement en parallèle, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant, cette merveilleuse sensation de plénitude, la chaleur enivrante de son torse. Quand il le regardait à présent, il ne voyait plus seulement son ami, il voyait aussi un beau garçon avec son corps bien bâti, son charmant visage, son sourire, ses lèvres… il était quand même attirant. Mais cette attirance était purement physique comme il savait que Frank était attiré par Gloria sans pour autant envisager d'aller jusqu'au bout avec elle par respect pour son ami. Si Regulus lui confessait cela, il sabotait lui-même son amitié car Frank aurait beau faire vœu de tolérance de son ton le plus sincère, il n'accepterait jamais véritablement son ami, craignant trop la moindre ambivalence. Alors Regulus choisit de refouler ce sentiment au plus profond de lui et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

« T'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'es pas mon genre de mec !

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne réponse car Frank sauta dessus soudain curieux.

« Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi ton genre ? Comme ça si je croise un beau célibataire qui correspond, je pourrais le…

« J'en sais rien ! l'interrompit Regulus exaspéré. Je te rappelle que j'ai pris conscience de mon homosexualité hier soir seulement ! Je n'ai pas de genre de mec particulier, si ça se trouve je ne suis même pas gay, je t'ai juste embrassé hier soir parce que j'étais perturbé !

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et très rapidement pour couper court à la conversation. A présent qu'il était sûr de ne pas être un objet de fantasme pour son ami, Frank était beaucoup plus détendu voire même amusé.

« Pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais sûrement marché mais toi tu as des antécédents, dit-il d'un ton goguenard, le fait que tu aies repoussé Gloria pour venir te jeter dans mes bras sans être allé te saouler entre temps. Tu as juste fait ton _coming-out _pas de souci !! Je te prends comme tu es !

Et pour agrémenter son commentaire, il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son ami. Si venant de Sirius, ce geste l'avait touché, venant de Frank, il trouvait cela plus agaçant ; il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant de cinq ans. Alors qu'il tentait de remettre ses mèches d'emoboy en place, la porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée révélant Rusard les bajoues frémissantes ainsi que son abominable chat Miss Teigne. Il regarda le duo d'un air à la fois triomphal et soupçonneux.

« Eh bien ! lança-t-il avec un affreux sourire sadique. Je vous dérange ?

Frank s'écarta de Regulus à la vitesse de la lumière mais cela ne servit qu'à accentuer davantage le sourire sardonique du concierge.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez, balbutia le gryffondor en rougissant.

« Et selon vous qu'est-ce que je crois ? s'enquit Rusard en tapotant du pied par terre.

Frank préféra ne pas répondre et s'extirper non sans difficulté du placard comme le faisait Regulus. Rusard les saisit chacun par une épaule et les tira dans les couloirs en marchant d'un pas rapide et furieux suivi par son horrible chatte qui les fixaient de ses yeux rouges.

« J'aurais tout vu ! pesta le concierge avec colère. Se cacher dans un placard quelle idée !!

« On voulait juste discuter tranquillement, plaida faiblement Frank.

« A cette heure-ci vous devriez être en cours ! rappela Rusard d'un ton mauvais.

« On avait l'intention d'y aller, dit Regulus.

« Vous pensez que je vais avaler ça bande de petits voyous ! rugit Rusard hors de lui. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Et vous aurez chacun une retenue !

« Et ben pendant qu'on y est ! persifla Frank en roulant des yeux. C'est Noël aujourd'hui dites donc !

Difficile de savoir si Rusard l'avait entendu tant celui-ci était occupé à se plaindre des élèves trop rebelles qui méritaient des coups de fouet. Regulus lui en revanche n'avait pas manqué cette sortie et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'attirant encore plus les foudres du concierge. Il abandonna Regulus devant la salle de métamorphose et de dirigea vers l'escalier pour déposer Frank devant sa salle de sortilèges. Regulus arriva donc en retard en cours et fit perdre une dizaine de points supplémentaires à sa maison ainsi que cinq points bonus pour protestations lorsqu'il voulut expliquer à McGonagall que Rusard l'avait déjà puni.

oOoOoOo

A la grande surprise de Regulus, l'affrontement entre Gloria et lui ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait redouté, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs même pas employer le terme « d'affrontement » pour en parler. A présent il pouvait vraiment dire que Gloria avait été classe avec lui du début à la fin, même après la cuisante humiliation dont elle avait été victime.

C'était elle qui était venue aborder son ex-petit ami à la bibliothèque alors qu'il étudiait seul comme cela lui prenait parfois. Frank ne l'accompagnait jamais à la bibliothèque, trouvant cette activité trop barbante mais Regulus s'en fichait, ça lui permettait d'être un peu seul de temps. Souvent il croisait Remus ou Lily Evans mais n'allait jamais parler à l'un où à l'autre et eux en faisaient de même. Alors qu'il lisait paisiblement _Les grandes batailles magiques du XVIIIème siècle _en vue d'un devoir sur table en Histoire de la Magie, il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par l'arrivée de la jolie brune.

« Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

Regulus avait manqué de peu l'infarctus. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à la voir à ce moment-là, ni dans ce cadre là : Les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, il regardait Gloria d'un air franchement horrifié comme s'il était face à un Epouvantard. Son expression faciale la fit éclater d'un léger rire cristallin.

« Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est irrésistible !

Regulus n'eut pas de réaction. A croire qu'il avait été pétrifié par un Basilic. La seule chose qu'il était capable de remuer à cet instant précis, c'était son auriculaire gauche et cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à communiquer. Voyant qu'il refusait toujours de parler, Gloria soupira.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger mais je pense qu'on devrait discuter non ?

Cette fois le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il n'avait plus d'autre alternative, aucun moyen d'y échapper. Comme le disait Frank, à présent il devait faire face à ses problèmes. Il cilla et referma lentement son livre qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

« Pas ici, chuchota-t-il, viens !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la bibliothèque et marchèrent dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard. Bien que ce fut le crépuscule, il faisait encore doux ; Regulus et Gloria s'assirent au bord du lac, là où Sirius l'avait rejoint quelques semaines plus tôt, pour admirer le magnifique coucher de soleil. Pour l'instant aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent… enfin uniquement Gloria parce que Regulus était beaucoup trop stressé pour se laisser émouvoir par quoi que ce soit.

« C'est beau non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Regulus sursauta et jeta un regard en biais vers la jeune fille : elle souriait, divine comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait aucune animosité ni dans sa voix, ni dans son attitude en général. Regulus avait du mal à comprendre : Gloria n'était pas fâchée contre lui ? Il s'était pourtant conduit comme un lâche, un hypocrite et un macho.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? questionna-t-il en évitant son regard.

Gloria sourit de plus belle, visiblement ravie qu'il se décide enfin à entamer la discussion.

« Je devrais ? fit-elle en cherchant à croiser le regard du jeune homme.

« Je me suis vraiment mal comporté hier, s'excusa-t-il, pardonne-moi !

« Avant d'être en colère ou de te pardonner quoi que ce soit, dit-elle calmement, il faudrait d'abord que je comprenne ce qui s'est passé.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre. C'était maintenant qu'il devait lui dire, maintenant ! Mais les mots refusaient de venir. Gloria ne semblait cependant pas s'impatienter.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser Regulus, murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention, une seule et unique ! Réponds moi franchement, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Regulus redoutait sévèrement la question et il avait raison.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Bien qu'il aurait préféré nettoyer les sous-vêtements de Rusard plutôt que l'admettre, Regulus connaissait la réponse : il avait uniquement voulu faire plaisir ä Sirius et se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Prenant conscience de cela, le jeune garçon se sentit tout à coup très mal. Il eut l'impression d'être le pire des monstres.

« Je suis désolé Gloria, gémit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Mon frère m'avait dit que tu m'aimais bien… je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille… Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » tu vois ?

« Mais… je te plaisais un petit peu au moins ? s'enquit-elle sans un sourire.

« Oui, répondit Regulus sans hésiter, je t'assure que oui ! Tu es la fille la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus… parfaite que je connaisse ! Tout ce qui est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est moi le problème ! Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut… je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureuse. Je suis… je suis…

Il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Prise de pitié, Gloria lui attrapa les mains pour voir son visage. Elle était toujours aussi douce. C'était bien plus déconcertant que si elle s'était mise à lui crier dessus.

« Ne te justifie pas ! dit-elle à voix basse en approchant son visage du sien. Je sais que tu… n'es pas comme les autres garçons.

Regulus recula d'elle alors que son cœur faisait un looping dans sa poitrine. Etait-il possible qu'elle l'ait percé à jour ?

« Tu… tu sais ?! balbutia-t-il incrédule.

« Oui, confirma Gloria en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi et que je te pardonne ce que tu m'as fait. Tu es comme tu es… ce n'est pas ta faute !

L'adolescent se sentit vaciller légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Co-comment l'as-tu su ? bredouilla-t-il soudain livide. Qui te l'a dit ?

« Personne, répondit Gloria simplement, je l'ai découvert toute seule. Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu ne me regardais jamais. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de te laisser de glace alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour te plaire ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire l'amour avec moi ? Au début j'ai cru que c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi… puis je me suis souvenue que tu ne regardais jamais aucune fille… du moins pas comme un garçon les regarde d'ordinaire… hormis Frank tu préfères la compagnie des filles à celle des garçons. Finalement la solution m'est apparue comme une évidence.

« Je suis désolé, répéta Regulus solennellement.

« De quoi exactement ?

« D'avoir joué un jeu avec toi, marmonna Regulus, si j'avais été honnête depuis le début, tu n'aurais pas souffert.

Gloria resta quelques secondes pensive puis esquissa un léger sourire rêveur.

« Pour être franche, confessa-t-elle, j'étais bien contente de sortir avec toi. Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec toi… pas même d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout hier soir.

« On pourra rester amis ?

« J'espère bien ! renchérit Gloria d'un ton joyeux.

Regulus songea que Gloria devait être une sorte d'ange gardien. Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa sur les deux joues comme pour sceller leur amitié éternelle.

« Tu es la meilleure !! s'exclama-t-il sincèrement. J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir, Frank et toi ! Merci mes amis !

Et il s'en alla le cœur un peu plus léger. Peu lui importait ce qui allait lui arriver à présent : il se savait soutenu par ses amis et quand on a des amis qui croient en vous, cela donne la force de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Si seulement Severus pouvaient comprendre cela… et zut voilà qu'il repensait à lui ! _Je suis censé ne plus jamais lui parler ! _se rappela Regulus à lui-même. _J'ai fait la promesse à Sirius ! _Ce dont il était loin de se douter cependant, c'était que Sirius comptait bien mettre la parole de son petit frère à l'épreuve ! Il avait bien intérêt à se préparer à faire face aux problèmes car il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre!! Le prochain sera mieux mais il arrivera peut-être avec un peu de retard!!!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu XD!!**


	10. Chapter 10

C'est moi que revoilà après une longue absence pour cause de voyage et début de fac. 

La publication des chapitres risque d'être espacée maintenant à cause des cours mais je ferais de mon mieux. 

Ce chapitre est le plus important de toute la fic!!! Il marque même un important tournant! 

Par contre pour la suite, il faudra attendre parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite... 

Bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent encore cette fic!! 

* * *

Au fil des jours, Gloria, Frank et Regulus étaient devenus un véritable trio d'amis, peut-être l'un des plus représentatifs de Poudlard puisque chacun appartenait à une maison différente ; il manquait juste un Poufsouffle pour compléter le tableau. De plus il était très populaire car Gloria était considérée comme une très jolie fille particulièrement convoitée, Regulus était son homologue de serpentard en version masculine dont la ressemblance avec Sirius n'était plus à faire et Frank était un ami reconnu des Maraudeurs. Si ces trois-là étaient encore loin de supplanter ces derniers, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils assureraient une bonne relève l'année à venir après le départ définitif de l'école des Maraudeurs.

Frank et Regulus semblaient avoir pratiquement retrouvé leur complicité d'antan même si le Gryffondor prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur son homosexualité sans que Regulus ne puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait de simple ironie pour plaisanter ou de mépris masqué. Il avait préféré éviter de trop se poser la question pour ne pas avoir à douter de son amitié. Leurs brèves tensions puis leur réconciliation les avait malgré tout rapprochés puisque Frank eut un jour le courage d'avouer à son ami :

« J'aime Gloria.

Regulus était resté impassible dans un premier temps puis voyant son ami rougir comme une fraise, il eut un léger sourire. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Regulus l'avait compris dès le premier jour où il était sorti avec Gloria. Il avait lu l'envie et la jalousie dans le regard de son ami mais avait préféré l'ignorer pour ne pas risquer de disputes. A présent qu'il n'était plus avec Gloria et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'y retourner, ce la ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il aurait même été ravi de voir ses deux meilleurs amis former un couple même si cela pouvait mettre en péril le bon équilibre de leur duo. D'ailleurs il avait même essayé de questionner Gloria sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Gryffondor pour sa curiosité personnelle et justement il savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pour lui qu'amitié et qu'elle n'envisageait en aucun cas de vouloir changer cette relation.

N'ayant guère envie de faire cette révélation fort peu réconfortante à son meilleur ami, il se contenta simplement de lui répondre qu'il s'en était douté mais Frank ne stoppa nullement la conversation à cette conclusion.

« Si on sortait ensemble, elle et moi, poursuivit-il toujours gêné ; tu m'en voudrais ?

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Ben j'en sais rien, balbutia Frank qui devenait tellement rouge que Regulus pouvait sentir la chaleur sur ses joues, tu n'as peut-être pas envie que j'embrasse et que je donne la main à une fille à qui toi-même tu as déjà fait ça…

« Si j'avais été très amoureux d'elle, j'aurais peut-être moyennement apprécié mais ce n'est pas le cas ; dit posément Regulus ; vous êtes mes amis et je veux juste que vous soyez heureux.

« Merci Reggy ! fit Frank en lui filant une accolade pleine d'amitié. Je t'adore !!

« Mais fais quand même attention ! prévint Regulus qui ne pouvait pas laisser son ami prendre des risques inconsidérés pour peut-être rien du tout. Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi ou que tu te précipites trop, tu pourrais gâcher ton amitié avec Gloria.

« Si ça ne marche pas, on pourra toujours redevenir amis comme Gloria et toi ; dit Frank en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais mais Gloria et moi c'est pas pareil, marmonna Regulus d'un ton qui en disait long.

Hélas Frank ne sembla pas prendre cette recommandation en considération.

Regulus n'avait également pas eu de nouvelles de Sirius, ce qui laissait à penser qu'aucune rumeur compromettante sur son compte n'avait filtré à son immense soulagement. Il pouvait se confier assez librement à Gloria et Frank mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas près à affronter Sirius, ni même un autre membre de sa famille. Chaque chose en son temps !

A présent le seul nuage dans le ciel d'azur de Regulus, c'était Severus Rogue. Le petit serpentard avait parfaitement tenu son engagement de ne plus aller lui adresser la parole même s'il en brûlait d'envie chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il se retenait de ne plus lui courir après pour le simple plaisir d'aller le saluer et d'entendre celui-ci lui répondre même si c'était sur un ton profondément exaspéré. Chaque fois que Severus passait à proximité et que Regulus le laissait passer son chemin en tentant de l'ignorer, il ressentait toujours une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac, un sentiment de frustration comme un enfant qui se refuserait à jouer avec un jouet qu'il aime tant.

Bizarrement plus Regulus s'éloignait de Rogue et plus ce dernier semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui. Bon il ne fallait pas comprendre par là que Severus venait l'aborder ou cherchait à faire ami avec lui mais souvent Regulus surprenait des regards lui étant destinés alors qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, la salle commune ou la Grande Salle. Leur échange visuel pouvait parfois se prolonger pendant plusieurs secondes d'éternité des plus troublantes. Dans ces instants là, Regulus devait se pincer encore plus fort pour se retenir d'aller le voir.

Frank n'était pas dupe et avait bien évidemment fini par remarquer la sublimation que son meilleur ami s'infligeait continuellement. Il semblait compatir sincèrement à son malheur.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter tout ce que ton frère te dit ; lui chuchota-t-il un jour à l'heure du petit-déjeuner alors que Rogue venait de passer devant eux non sans leur avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil ; ce n'est parce que Sirius déteste Rogue que tu dois le détester aussi.

« Je sais, soupira Regulus la mort dans l'âme, c'est ce que je me disais aussi au début mais Sirius l'a vraiment mal pris. Tu aurais vu comme il était déçu… il tient absolument à ce que je fuis Rogue comme la peste.

« Mais si toi tu n'as pas envie de le fuir, ne le fuis pas ! rétorqua Frank comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Tu ne vas pas obéir tout le temps à Sirius. Il faut que tu te fasses de temps en temps ta propre opinion. Si demain Sirius te disait de ne plus jamais me parler, tu m'éviterais comme la peste ? Juste parce que Sirius te l'a ordonné ?

Ces paroles eurent un effet considérable sur Regulus qui regarda son ami les yeux ronds. Il se mit à rougir de honte.

« Non bien sûr que non ! grommela-t-il.

« Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec Rogue, fit remarquer Frank d'un ton léger.

« Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Regulus qui commençait à se mettre en colère sans savoir pourquoi. Severus n'est pas mon ami contrairement à toi ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'encourages à aller vers lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais aussi comme tous les Gryffondors !

« Primo je ne le déteste pas, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le connaître ! trancha Frank d'une voix égale à celle de son ami, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Deuxio, je déteste tes préjugés de Serpentard contre les Gryffondors. Tertio si je te dis ça, c'est parce que je sais que ça te rend triste de te tenir éloigné de Rogue. Tu m'as dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'en tant qu'ami tu voulais me voir heureux et bien c'est également ce que je veux pour toi !

Regulus ne sut guère que répondre : il était touché par les paroles de son ami pourtant quelque chose dans son langage le dérangeait.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de tout mélanger ? s'écria l'adolescent les sourcils froncés. A t'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que Rogue représente beaucoup pour moi alors que je le connais à peine.

« Je suis persuadé en effet qu'il représente bien plus pour toi que tu ne veux l'admettre, dit Frank tranquillement.

« Pardon ? fit Regulus interloqué.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Reg' ! soupira Frank avec un sourire las. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as un faible pour ce garçon.

« N'importe quoi ! siffla Regulus en devenant cramoisi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de genre particulier, railla Frank moqueur, il faudrait savoir mon vieux !

« Eh bien tu te plantes complètement ! riposta Regulus avec un peu trop de conviction. Ce que je ressens pour Rogue n'a rien à voir avec… je l'aime bien c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas commencer à penser que dès que j'apprécie un mec, je suis amoureux de lui !

« Etant donné que la liste de garçons que tu apprécies est très restreinte, rétorqua gentiment Frank, qu'elle ne se compose en fait que de Rogue et moi et que moi, tu m'as déjà embrassé, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir penser autrement désolé ! A toi de me prouver le contraire !

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver, répliqua Regulus vexé.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que Severus te plaît ? insista Frank avec un sourire narquois. Tu en as honte ?

« Ce n'est pas ça, fit Regulus exaspéré, c'est juste qu'il ne me plait pas ! S'il me plaisait, je te le dirais !

« Ou pas, acheva Frank.

« Ou pas, admit Regulus.

« Tu n'assumes pas encore apparemment, devina le jeune homme amusé.

« C'est encore nouveau pour moi tout ça, marmonna Regulus de plus en plus gêné, je dois m'y faire doucement.

« Bah quand tu auras couché avec ton premier mec, ça ira mieux ! lança Frank sûr de lui. Il faut juste te trouver un gentil petit mec pour t'initier.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel puis aperçut Gloria qui marchait vers eux, la mine souriante.

« Salut les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de Frank. Quoi de neuf ?

« Il faut qu'on trouve un beau petit homo pour Reg' ! déclara Frank d'une voix qu'il ne prit nullement la peine de baisser.

Conséquence naturelle : quelques regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui et le jeune sorcier fut tenté de sortir sa baguette magique pour coudre la langue trop bien pendue de son ami. Pour détourner la suspicion des yeux de ses voisins, Regulus éclata d'un rire remarquablement bien imité et laboura le dos de Frank en lançant.

« Ha ha t'es trop drôle quand tu t'y mets !

Quelques élèves rirent à leur tour pour accompagner le serpentard mais d'autres ne cessèrent de le fixer un sourcil levé comme s'ils le jaugeaient des yeux. Mal à l'aise, Regulus préféra s'en aller en se promettant dès à présent d'éviter ce genre de sujet avec Frank.

A la fin de la journée, Regulus développait de véritables pulsions de meurtrier à l'instar de Frank qui n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de l'horripiler en alternant successivement deux sujets de conversation proprement exaspérant : son amour pour Gloria et la quête du prince charmant pour le serpentard. Le lion semblait si heureux d'avoir réussi à avouer ses sentiments pour la belle à l'ex petit ami de celle-ci qu'il lui demandait désormais des conseils pour la séduire. Regulus le trouvait insupportable.

« Tu crois que si je m'arrange pour me retrouver seul avec elle et que je l'embrasse sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle trouvera cela romantique ? questionna Frank après le dernier cours de la journée.

« Non, répondit Regulus d'une voix lasse qui en disait long sauf pour le concerné, à mon avis tout ce que tu récolteras ce sera une baffe !

« Gloria ne frappe personne, fit remarquer Frank.

« Alors un bon sortilège de chauve-furie, rectifia Regulus d'un ton équivalent, tu vas saboter votre amitié en faisant ça !

« Peut-être pas, murmura Frank rêveur.

_Il est têtu ! _Regulus qui se retenait de ne pas lui-même sortir sa baguette magique pour exécuter le maléfice des chauves-furies afin de faire redescendre Frank de son petit nuage. Alors qu'il songeait ainsi, Frank se figea soudain et fixa un point devant lui l'air incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…, commença Regulus ahuri.

« Hé c'est pas ton frère là-bas ? lança Frank en pointant son doigt devant lui.

Regulus regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'index et vit un groupe d'élèves rassemblés en arc de cercle autour de Sirius qui, baguette levée, s'amusait encore et toujours aux dépens d'un élève pour passer le temps, épaulé par Peter tandis que Remus restait en retrait dans la foule, l'air peu ravi. Regulus s'approcha mal assuré et pâlit brusquement en s'apercevant que la proie de son frère n'était autre que Rogue. Au fond cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : Sirius avait déjà attaqué Rogue à de nombreuses reprises dans l'école mais Regulus n'en avait jamais été témoin.

La scène était horrible, presque glauque. Severus était désarmé et flottait en l'air la tête en bas comme s'il était pendu par une cheville. Tandis que Rogue impuissant proférait des injures à son bourreau, celui-ci riait avec Peter en faisant semblant de discuter tranquillement avec lui comme s'ils étaient dans un salon. De temps en temps, Sirius se tournait vers son public pour leur proposer un sort à jeter au serpentard et récolter leur avis.

« Mais c'est horrible ! glapit Regulus d'une petite voix et les yeux brillants de larmes.

« C'est malheureusement l'un des passe-temps favori de ton frère, grommela sombrement Frank le visage fermé.

« J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton triomphal et tout excité. Le maléfice de Nez-en-trompe ! Je verrais bien Servilus avec une jolie trompe d'éléphant !

« C'est pas mal mais on ne verrait pas trop la différence avec maintenant ! fit remarquer Peter d'un ton naturel en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un bruyant concert d'éclat de rire. Regulus, lui, avait plutôt envie de pleurer pour ce pauvre Severus. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'enfuir et passer son chemin au lieu de rester là à regarder mais il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, au détriment de toute forme de prudence.

« Sirius ! rugit-il en courant au centre de l'arc de cercle pour se positionner entre Rogue et son frère.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant son petit frère et abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Reg' ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et toi ? trancha celui-ci du tac au tac.

« Eh bien je corrige un peu Servilus comme tu le vois, répondit Sirius sans la moindre gêne.

« Tu ne le corriges pas, tu lui fais du mal ! gronda Regulus.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il m'a attaqué par derrière le félon ! je ne fais que me défendre.

« Ah ouais ? fit Regulus peu convaincu. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir !

« C'est parce que tu as des problèmes de vue, Reg' ! riposta Sirius en roulant des yeux. Maintenant pousse-toi ! Laisse-moi achever de corriger ce filou !

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'en prendre à un innocent !

« Ce n'est pas un innocent, rétorqua Sirius, c'est Rogue ! Et d'abord j'aimerais bien te voir essayer de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose !

Il releva sa baguette d'un geste menaçant pour accompagner ses dires. Regulus eut un léger pas de recul et se retrouva en proie à un véritable dilemme : d'un côté il ne voulait pas voir souffrir Severus mais de l'autre il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre contre son frère qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en matière de magie.

« Moi je ne veux pas me battre, protesta Regulus d'une voix faible, il y a des moyens plus diplomatiques de résoudre les problèmes.

La tête en bas et les pieds en l'air, Rogue leva les yeux vers le sol, les bras croisés comme s'il trouvait ce qu'il voyait absolument idiot. Etant en position de faiblesse cependant, il préféra ne rien dire. Un silence de mort s'était abattu, chacun étant fasciné par l'affrontement à venir entre les deux frères les plus célèbres de Poudlard.

A la grande surprise de Regulus, Sirius ne manifesta nullement de signe belliqueux. Il se clama brusquement et fixa son frère d'un air rusé et calculateur comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de lui.

« J'aurais du savoir que je ne pouvais pas détruire entièrement le Serpentard qui est en toi, maugréa Sirius, ton patriotisme envers Rogue en est la preuve. J'aurais du te brider un peu plus, je n'ai pas su te donner suffisamment ta chance.

Regulus redouta la suite et il avait raison. Sirius lui tendit sa baguette comme on tendrait une arme à un compère.

« C'est toi qui va lancer le maléfice sur Rogue, dit alors Patmol d'un ton logique.

« Tu rêves ! trancha Regulus choqué.

« Et je t'accepte parmi les maraudeurs ! compléta Sirius d'un ton haché qui coupa le sifflet de Regulus.

Il y eut un concert de murmures approbateurs, désapprobateurs ou simplement effarés dans le public. Un nouveau membre chez les maraudeurs ? Un serpentard ? Le cadet des Black ? Difficile à croire. Regulus resta sur la défensive pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu tenté. C'était là, la plus alléchante proposition que lui avait jamais faite son frère. L'intégrer au plus populaire groupe de Poudlard, lui révéler tous les secrets de sa bande, l'accepter définitivement comme son frère, son complice… il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant ! A présent l'opportunité se présentait à lui, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas la laisser passer.

Regulus prit la baguette que lui tendait son frère et se tourna vers Rogue qui le toisait sans la moindre émotion, l'air implacable. Le jeune homme frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire : participer à cette humiliation, s'en prendre à une personne pour qui il éprouvait de la sympathie et qu'il avait tenté d'aider. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là pour se faire bien voir de Sirius ? Avait-il vraiment envie de copier cet aspect-là de son aîné. Derrière Rogue, Regulus aperçut Frank qui semblait scandalisé et hocha subrepticement la tête en signe de négation. Ce fut ce qui décida le jeune serpentard à lever sa baguette et hurler :

« _Finite incantatem !_

Aussitôt le maléfice sur Rogue se brisa et celui-ci tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon sous les cris incrédules de l'assemblée.

« Regulus ! gronda Sirius les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car Severus avait attrapé sa baguette traînant au sol et l'avait pointé sur son rival en grondant.

« _Petrificus totalus !_

Il n'observa même pas les effets de son sortilège et prit la fuite avant que Remus et Peter ne rappliquent à leur tour dans l'arène pour défendre leur camarade. Regulus se sentit soudain très mal. Avait-il bien agi ? Sirius semblait hors de lui.

« Toi ! cracha-t-il en montrant son frère du doigt.

« Je suis désolé, balbutia Regulus d'une petite voix aiguë, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un maraudeur. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir m'élever à ta hauteur… mais j'ai promis à Maman de ne pas la décevoir… et je ne suis pas comme toi !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son aîné et s'enfuit sur les talons de Rogue qui avait déjà pris une bonne distance. Regulus le rattrapa malgré tout alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les cachots et le vit entrer dans une salle de classe déserte pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Regulus sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la serrure avant de prononcer magistralement :

« _Alohomora !_

La porte se déverrouilla sans résistance. Regulus entra mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce qu'il vit un bocal rempli d'une pâte verdâtre et visqueuse fuser sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Le jeune homme se baissa et l'esquiva de justesse, le projectile s'éclata en morceau contre le sol, répandant un peu de son contenu et quelques débris de verre dans ses cheveux. Rogue semblait complètement dément.

« Severus, bredouilla timidement le garçon.

« Casse-toi !!!! hurla celui-ci de toute la force de ses poumons. Va-t-en ! Ne t'approche pas !

« Severus je t'en prie, gémit Regulus, je n'aurais jamais obéi à Sirius ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

« Et pourquoi ça ?? rugit Rogue furibond. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ce que tu demandais ton frère ? Tu avais toutes les cartes en main ! Tu étais sur le point de devenir membre des Maraudeurs, ce n'est pas ce que tu considérais comme l'honneur absolu ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu y as renoncé pour moi ! Si tu as fait une chose aussi stupide alors je dois te haïr ! La seule raison qui te pousserait à changer d'avis et à me défendre, c'est la pitié que tu éprouves pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi ! Je hais ces gens encore plus que ceux qui m'attaquent !

« Tu te trompes, fit faiblement Regulus, je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir défendu au détriment de ton propre frère que tu admires tant ? aboya férocement Rogue en tâtonnant une étagère à la recherche d'un second bocal à lui envoyer. Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu veux déjà te remettre Sirius à dos pour qu'il redouble de violence envers moi ?

« Non…, bégaya Regulus horrifié, certainement pas…

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? explosa Rogue.

Instantanément, Regulus se retrouva vidé de toute émotion en entendant ces mots. Lui-même les avait prononcé un peu plus tôt en présence de Frank lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir devant la belle Gloria. A présent il comprenait… toutes ses réactions bizarres, tous ses comportements qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Pourquoi agissait-il si anormalement envers Rogue ? Au fond la réponse était si évidente, même Frank l'avait remarqué avant lui.

Comme dans un rêve, Regulus avança d'un pas. Pris d'une panique farouche, Severus referma ses deux mains sur un énorme bocal et le souleva de son étagère en vociféra.

« Reste en arrière je te dis !

« Severus, murmura Regulus d'une voix douce et mesurée comme s'il cherchait à lui faire entendre raison.

Mais celui-ci était totalement fou de rage. Il lança le pot de toutes ses forces mais cette fois, Regulus y était préparé et comme il avait déjà sa baguette à la main, il n'eut qu'à la lever en criant :

« _Cracbadaboum !_

Et le projectile explosa en mille éclats à mi-chemin entre les deux adolescents. Alors Regulus n'hésita plus. Voyant que Severus s'apprêtait à sortir sa propre baguette magique, il fondit sur lui et l'embrassa. Pas un petit baiser lent et doux comme avec Frank mais un baiser violent presque passionné, comme si Regulus se retenait de faire cela depuis des semaines. Il se fichait pas mal de la réaction de l'autre garçon, lui réalisait enfin ce qu'il attendait et qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre.

« Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il le souffle court leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant je le sais.

Severus s'écarta légèrement et regarda Regulus avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était face à un troll. Comment fallait-il réagir à une pareille révélation ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de répondre quoique ce soit à quelqu'un. Il était tout simplement déboussolé. Même sa propre famille ne lui disait jamais « je t'aime » alors venant d'un presque inconnu… un garçon en plus… un fou ! Pour une fois, Rogue ignora les élans de sa tête et céda à une pulsion incontrôlée en guise de réaction. Il ferma son poing et l'envoya dans la figure de Regulus avec une force insoupçonnée. Le coup fut si violent que l'adolescent tomba le dos contre un pupitre et mit plusieurs secondes à se redresser. Il eut un goût âcre dans la bouche et y porta ses doigts : il saignait.

( A suivre… )

* * *

**Et voilà ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de mettre un "à suivre" mdrr, ça fait toujours bien!!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui vont laissé une review (si review il y a... s'il vous plait (bave)) !!**

**Pour le prochain chapitre... euh... le plus vite possible. Je regrette le temps où j'avais trois chapitre d'avance mdrr.**


	11. Chapter 11

**C'est moi que revoilà!!**

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas mdrr, j'ai fini par écrire le chapitre onze lol!**

**Désolé pour cette si longue absence mais j'étais très prise par la fac et d'autres écrits. j'en profite d'ailleurs pour me faire de la pub sur ma nouvelle fic qui s'intitule Welcome to the Black parade et qui se passe dans un univers alternatif qui ressemble à la France du Roi-Soleil mais dont le roi en question serait Sirius mdrr.**

**Merci à Lia Sail de son éternel et inestimable soutien!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!!**

****

* * *

Chapitre 11: chagrin d'amour

Regulus n'avait pas raisonnablement envisagé que la réaction de Severus lui serait favorable mais il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un véritable coup de poing en plein visage. On ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue était d'un naturel violent… ou du moins pas avec sa force physique… un sortilège à la limite aurait très bien correspondu à sa personnalité mais ça…

L'adolescent se redressa les jambes flageolantes et regarda Severus, qui avait les yeux flamboyants de haine. Regulus en eut un frisson de terreur; personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière là.

- Tu es un grand malade! cracha Severus.

Malade? Ce terme vrilla le cœur de Regulus dans sa poitrine. Pensait-il comme ses parents ou prononçait-il simplement ces mots sous l'effet de la colère?

- Tu es encore plus fou que ton frère! poursuivit Rogue qui serrait toujours la main sur sa baguette magique dont il n'avait pas fait usage. Je te déconseille de t'approcher de moi à l'avenir!

- Severus…, bredouilla Regulus les yeux brillants.

- Non tais-toi! aboya Severus d'une voix tonitruante. Ne dis plus un mot! Ne me regarde même pas! Va-t-en d'ici s'il te plaît et ne reviens plus jamais vers moi! Et surtout ne parle à personne de ce qui vient de se passer… sinon je te tue!

Regulus déglutit avec difficulté. Que Rogue soit vexé d'avoir été embrassé par surprise, c'était une chose… qu'il le menace de mort, c'en était une autre. Pour le jeune Black, ce la ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Severus pensait bel et bien comme ses parents. Il rejetait totalement l'homosexualité. Et dire qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments! Il avait trouvé le courage d'accepter la vérité et de se dévoiler… quel gâchis! Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de se rattraper, de plaider un coup de folie passagère mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Severus toisa encore le jeune garçon quelques secondes avec tout le dégoût qu'il lui était possible de manifester puis il amorça un geste pour s'éclipser. Regulus comprit alors qu'il ne le reverrait jamais; il le croiserait bien dans les couloirs mais il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité d'aller le saluer innocemment. C'était terminé! Le garçon qu'il aimait allait sortir de sa vie à jamais… il n'aurait plus qu'à rester seul avec sa mélancolie. _Non! _se dit Regulus animé d'une détermination farouche. _Je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant que je me suis déclaré… je vais pas m'arrêter à un simple râteau!_

- Eh Severus! s'exclama-t-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait pour inciter celui-ci à faire volte-face en vain. Si jamais tu changes d'avis… je t'attendrai!

Rogue se figea à mi-chemin entre le cachot et le couloir, hésitant à se retourner. Il ne voulait plus poser les yeux sur ce sale gamin tant il avait de la répulsion pour lui mais il devait malgré tout lui répondre, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus s'attacher à lui.

- Imbécile! lança-t-il en faisant volte-face le regard noir. Je ne changerai jamais d'avis! Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne! Je suis pas une tapette! Alors trouve-toi un autre… un autre comme toi et fiche-moi la paix parce que si tu t'accroches à moi, tu le regretteras!

Et avant même que Regulus ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il prit la fuite encore tout déboussolé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était la première fois qu'un évènement lui faisait perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce petit Regulus Black l'aurait vraiment surpris jusqu'au bout. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un garçon pareil. Mais au moins, à présent qu'il savait quelles idées dangereuses l'animaient, il était résolu à ne plus jamais le revoir. _Comment a-t-il pu penser que j'étais comme lui? _se demanda Severus encore plus blême qu'à son habitude.

De son côté Regulus s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise anéanti. Il n'avait plus la moindre parcelle de force et se surprenait à être encore conscient. Rogue ne lui avait dit que des cruautés. Si le choc et la colère y étaient pour beaucoup dans son emportement, l'adolescent ne doutait plus à présent qu'il s'agissait aussi du fond de sa pensée. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Severus n'était pas le garçon qu'il lui fallait… il ne voudrait jamais de lui… jamais. A cette pensée, Regulus fondit en larmes; il n'existait personne de plus malheureux que lui sur cette planète. Tout son être souffrait et cette sensation était atroce, il aurait préféré s'évanouir ou sombrer dans le sommeil pour ne plus avoir à penser. C'était peut-être possible après tout… il y avait bien des somnifères quelques part, à l'infirmerie par exemple.

Sans plus très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme se leva tant bien que mal et se traîna d'un pas de zombie vers l'infirmerie. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il y allait mais il savait où elle se trouvait, Frank allait souvent rendre visite à Remus qui tombait régulièrement malade. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à son but, il ne croisa pas grand monde, mais les quelques fantômes qui le virent stoppèrent leur chemin stupéfait et observèrent Regulus intrigués. Il avait l'air véritablement ivre à en juger sa démarche chancelante! Peut-être valait-il mieux avertir un professeur ou Rusard. Mais Regulus, tout zigzaguant qu'il avançait, avait déjà pris une certaine distance.

oOoOoOo

Plus loin, Sirius était en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs. De retour dans son dortoir, il s'était empressé de balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à travers la pièce pour expier sa rage en poussant des cris de démence.

- Salaud!! rugit-il le teint érubescent. Comment ose-t-il m'humilier après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui? Si je le retrouve ce sale gosse, je le transforme en steak haché!

Sirius faisait tellement peur que Peter s'était changé en rat et caché sous la chemise de Remus, qui observait son ami complètement incrédule. James, lui, ne semblait pas étonné mais plutôt exaspéré.

- Tu vas te calmer?! s'exclama-t-il après quelques minutes de boucan incessant. Tu crois vraiment que mettre le dortoir à sac va changer quelque chose?

- Peut-être pas, admit Sirius, mais ça soulage!

Sa colère retomba légèrement et de fatigue, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la respiration haletante. James se jeta aussi sur le matelas à côté de son ami.

- Alors ça va mieux?

- Bof! répondit Sirius en contemplant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Regulus cette infamie!

- T'y vas pas un peu fort là? fit Remus en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Il m'a humilié, murmura Sirius en se redressant, il a pris parti pour Rogue contre moi. Il se serait battu pour ce sale type! Mon propre frère… alors que je me suis décarcassé pour en faire quelqu'un de bien…

- Tu t'es décarcassé pour en faire une copie de toi, rectifia Remus avec aigreur, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu en as fait quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!? s'étrangla James en devenant blafard.

Remus rougit légèrement et regretta ses paroles.

- Non c'est vrai, admit-il confus, mais je pense que la manière d'agir de Regulus… enfin… il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Tu trouves qu'il a eu raison de se moquer de moi comme il l'a fait? s'énerva Sirius.

- Il ne cherchait pas à se moquer de toi, objecta Remus avec patience, il cherchait à défendre Rogue.

- C'est du pareil au même!

- Pas du tout Patmol! rétorqua Remus. Tu ne comprends pas: que ce soit toi ou un autre, Regulus aurait agi de la même manière. Il se serait dressé devant n'importe qui pour défendre Rogue… ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne s'agissait pas de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre mais de défendre un opprimé!

- Il se prend vraiment pour un héros ma parole! grogna James.

- Oui, acquiesça Remus sans la moindre gêne, et c'est en cela qu'il ferait un excellent maraudeur! Tu lui as fait une proposition abjecte Sirius! Lui faire croire qu'il suffisait de martyriser un pauvre garçon pour être digne d'un maraudeur. Tu as conscience de ce à quoi tu nous rabaisses tous les quatre?

Sirius ne répondit rien soudain honteux. Sur le coup il n'avait pas l'esprit très clair et avait parlé sans réfléchir. Non seulement il n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de ses paroles mais en plus il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde la moindre intention de tenir ses engagements. Faire de Regulus un maraudeur? Quelle idée stupide! Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? gémit Sirius en prenant sa tête entre ses mains l'air horrifié. Je ne fais que déconner. Je ne me reconnais plus!

D'abord il y avait son atteinte sur Gloria, puis son comportement manipulateur envers Regulus. Il n'était plus le Sirius Black honnête et droit qu'il avait toujours été. Il était en train de se changer en monstre. Et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant! Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard! James et Remus s'échangeaient des regards plein de réflexion comme si tous deux espéraient lire la réponse à la question de Sirius dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Moi je crois savoir, dit calmement James, tu as commencé à dérailler quand tu es sorti avec Gloria et que ça s'est mal passé.

- Non, rectifia Remus, c'est lorsque tu as appris que Gloria préférait Regulus à toi. C'était trop difficile à supporter pour toi! A partir de ce moment-là tu es devenu odieux.

- Mais c'est parce que je le déteste! explosa Sirius qui était en train de fondre en larmes le visage toujours caché par ses mains.

Les trois autres maraudeurs sursautèrent, ne s'étant pas attendus à assister aux larmes du si fort Patmol. Ils ne pouvaient voir ses larmes mais ils avaient bien entendu sa voix secouée de sanglots. On aurait dit que le jeune homme était en train de s'exorciser d'un véritable démon. Remus lui mit une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

- Comment tu peux détester un garçon aussi gentil que lui? s'étonna Remus.

- Parce que! cracha Sirius comme si cela valait toutes les explications du monde.

Remus esquissa un faible sourire qui décontenança James au plus haut point.

- C'est quoi ce sourire? Tu as compris quelque chose que je n'aurais pas saisi?

- Je pense que oui, acquiesça le loup-garou en hochant la tête calmement, je crois que Sirius est jaloux de son petit frère.

- Jaloux?! suffoqua Sirius en relevant brusquement la tête en entendant ce blasphème, se fichant bien de montrer ses yeux rouges de larmes. Tu plaisantes! C'est lui qui est jaloux de moi! Il passe son temps à me copier!

- Tu ne comprends pas! soupira Remus. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'amour que te porte ton frère. Tu es son idole. Il est prêt à faire tout ce que tu lui dis pourvu que tu lui décroches un sourire en guise de remerciement. Et toi tu crois qu'il a envie de te ridiculiser tout le temps. La vérité c'est que tu sais parfaitement qu'il te porte trop d'admiration et d'amour pour être jaloux de toi!

- Mais bien sûr! s'époumona Sirius hors de lui. Il est parfait!! C'est un ange!! Incapable d'éprouver un sentiment perfide pour qui que ce soit alors que moi je suis méchant, arrogant et jaloux! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui…

- Tout ce que tu as fait pour toi, tu veux dire! corrigea Remus impitoyable. Pour ta réputation! Et surtout pour ta conscience!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ma conscience?

- Tu dis toujours que tu as voulu élever Regulus à ton niveau, murmura Remus d'un ton sentencieux, mais la vérité c'est qu'il était quelqu'un de bien avant que tu n'interviennes et tu étais déjà jaloux de son bon cœur à ce moment. Donc en fait tu n'as pas cherché à le relever mais plutôt à l'_abaisser _à ton niveau! Tu as voulu en faire un garçon arrogant et superficiel comme toi mais tu ne peux pas changer son caractère. Donc tu as réussi à en faire un garçon populaire au grand cœur… félicitations! Tu devrais plutôt être fier de lui mais je comprends que tu te sentes blessé dans ton amour-propre!

Ce discours laissa tout le monde sans voix. Remus sembla soudain un peu ennuyé, craignant d'avoir trop parlé mais James le regardait avec admiration comme s'il le félicitait d'avoir su décrypter tout cela chez Sirius alors que lui-même n'en avait rien compris. Mais le plus anéanti par ces révélations était sans conteste Sirius, dont les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues sans un sanglot et sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? bredouilla celui-ci.

- Tu devrais aller parler à ton petit frère, suggéra vivement Remus, vous allez prendre un nouveau départ tous les deux. je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous entendre.

- Pff tu crois? grommela Sirius peu certain. On a perdu notre complicité il y a bien longtemps, lui et moi…

- Si tu n'essayes pas, c'est sûr que vous ne la retrouverez jamais votre complicité! lança James, qui tenait vraiment à prêter main forte à Remus.

- Et puis dans l'immédiat je ne sais même pas où il est, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Moi je sais, intervint alors Peter.

Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la carte du maraudeur pendant toute la conversation et ne se décidait à lever la tête vers ses amis qu'à cet instant, le visage livide.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, annonça funestement Queudver.

Les trois autres se regardèrent silencieusement puis furent tous les trois animés du même sursaut de panique avant de s'écrier en chœur:

- Rogue!

Regulus l'avait suivi dans les cachots, peut-être lui avait-il fait du mal! Rogue détestait que l'on soit spectateur de sa faiblesse et il connaissait beaucoup de chose en matière de magie noire, dans un élan de colère, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi à Regulus.

Sirius sauta de son lit comme s'il était monté sur ressort et se rua hors du dortoir, ses amis sur ses talons et animé d'une inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant pour Regulus. Et si Remus avait dit vrai? Si c'était lui qui avait éprouvé de la jalousie pour son cadet depuis tout ce temps sans le réaliser?

oOoOoOo

En réalité Severus n'avait évidemment infligé aucune blessure physique à Regulus si on excluait le coup de poing. En revanche il était tombé sous les coups psychologiques qu'il avait reçus. A force de tituber comme un ivre dans les couloirs, l'adolescent avait fini par attirer plus que l'attention des fantômes. Il avait croisé Miss Teigne sans la voir et celle-ci croyant avoir repéré un élève en fraude, s'était empressée d'avertir son maître via leur lien magique. Rusard était apparu une fraction de seconde plus tard et avait ouvert des yeux comme des billes en voyant Regulus dans un tel état.

- Encore vous Black! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois?

Regulus s'était résolu à lever la tête vers ce gêneur qui lui bloquait le passage, exposant ainsi son nez ensanglanté. Pris de doute, le concierge avait préféré l'emmener voir l'infirmière avant d'envisager de le punir et il avait eu raison. Sitôt Regulus était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie qu'il s'était littéralement évanoui dans les bras de Mme Pomfresh qui l'avait envoyé immédiatement au lit. Par un heureux hasard, une camarade de classe passait justement par là et aperçut le jeune homme. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de l'infirmerie, elle se hâta d'aller prévenir Frank, qui lui-même alla chercher Gloria avant de se rendre au chevet de leur ami où se trouvaient déjà les maraudeurs. Toute cette foule grandissante exaspéra bien vite la guérisseuse.

- Ah non ça suffit! pesta-t-elle. Il y a bien assez de monde comme ça! A quoi ça vous sert de vous presser autour de lui? Il est inconscient!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demandèrent Sirius et Frank d'une même voix.

- Difficile à dire, marmonna Pomfresh, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ausculter. On dirait qu'il a fait une chute de tension.

- Et c'est quoi tout ce sang sur son visage? s'inquiéta Gloria.

- Il a du recevoir un choc quelconque, répondit l'infirmière en haussant les épaules, rassurez-vous ce n'est pas très grave! Il a besoin de se reposer. Quand il se réveillera, je lui donnerai une bonne potion qui le revitalisera.

- Est-ce que je peux rester auprès de lui? questionna Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard perçant qu'il soutint sans hésiter. Frank et Gloria échangèrent un regard incrédule, décontenancés par le comportement de Sirius.

- Comme vous voulez, finit-elle par répondre avec indifférence, si vous avez du temps à perdre. Il peut rester ainsi un bon moment.

Pour Sirius, ce détail ne semblait guère avoir d'importance, il prit un tabouret et s'assit dessus comme un veilleur près à prendre son tour de garde.

- Vous pouvez retourner à la tour, pas besoin de rester avec moi! annonça Sirius à ses amis qui parurent soulagés.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de veiller sur Regulus mais Remus devait rattraper un devoir qu'il avait manqué à cause de la dernière pleine lune et James avait un entrainement de Quiddictch. Seul Peter n'avait pas d'activité inscrite dans son emploi du temps mais il ne semblait guère avoir envie de jouer les gardes-malades.

- Nous aussi on va rester! déclara fermement Gloria en se tournant vers Frank. Pas vrai?

Frank grimaça.

- Je dois faire ma retenue… d'ailleurs Regulus aussi en avait une de prévue.

- Ah oui Argus me l'a dit, reconnut Madame Pomfresh, elle m'a dit d'envoyer Regulus dès qu'il se sentirait mieux.

- Je reviendrai dès que j'aurais terminé, promit Frank avant de se hâter de quitter l'infirmerie au plus vite pour pouvoir y rentrer expressément.

Remus, James et Peter laissèrent également leur camarade un peu inquiet: Sirius venait de changer du tout au tout vis-à-vis de son petit frère, le discours de Remus l'avait-il secoué à ce point? En tous les cas, pire encore que le brutal changement d'attitude de Sirius, ses trois amis venaient de le laisser seul… en compagnie de Gloria!

* * *

**Niark niark niark et c'est fini!! Prochain chapitre: la confrontation entre Gloria et Sirius! Ah et un nouveau personnage va faire son entrée (même pas un OC en plus lol)**

**Voilà ça vous a plu? **

**A bientôt! N'oubliez pas l'auteur XD!!**


End file.
